Severus and Jenny a life
by cearrae27
Summary: Sequel to The Old Walls Crumble. To know Jenny, you need to read that story first. The continuing saga of Severus Snape, his family, aquaintances and students. Mostly in humorous, drabble form, with a few serious interludes. Please offer feed back and ide
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy New Year, My Lovely Manchester Lass," whispered Severus, softly kissing Jenny, as she lay in his arms.

"Happy New Year, love; I'm sorry we can't celebrate more," she whispered back.

"We'll make up for it on Valentines Day," he promised.

"It's just nice to have him sleep, finally." Jenny yawned and snuggled closer to her husband, ready to sleep.

Severus pulled her close and closed his own eyes, drifting off to a blissful slumber.

He'd barely closed his eyes, when he was jerked awake by the wails of his newborn son.

Jenny pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, "You can't be hungry yet, little man. Have you still got a runny tummy?" She bent over the cradle beside the bed, and pulled back the blanket. "Oh Darrius, what a pong; come on, lets change your nappy."

She lifted him up and carried him over to the dresser that had been transformed into a changing table. She took off the disposable nappy and cleaned the tiny bottom of her son.

"Bugger," she exclaimed, "Severus, can you come here and watch him? I left the nappies out in the car."

"I can Accio the bag from the window," offered Severus.

"No, the neighbours are still outside. I'll run out and get them."

"I could go," he said, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"You're starkers, Severus. You'll scare the kiddies outside with your hairy,skinny legs. Come and mind him while I go."

Severus came up to the table and stood beside them. "How long did they say he'd need the supplement? He's had diarrhoea since he started on it."

"Just till my milk settles in properly or until he goes on formula entirely, if I don't have enough milk. Maybe they can adjust the formula a bit. Back in a minute." Jenny trotted out the door and headed down the hall.

He sighed and leaned over his son, "You stink, sir; did you know? Your mummy had to pass up a lovely New Year's Eve with me, just so you can have her delicious breast milk. And that, Master Snape, used to be my private territory. I think I'm making a vast sacrifice on my part. I know how lovely they are to latch on to; just don't tell mummy I shared that with you. I don't think she'd like me to discuss it with you, you know what I mean; comparing notes and so on."

Severus heard a squelching sound. He looked down to see another quantity of fragrant output from his child, assaulting his delicate olfactory senses.

"Jenny, he's doing it again," he yelled, hearing her open the door.

"Oh, Severus, put a cork in it. Just keep his feet out of it; I'll be back in a minute," she snapped back as she went out to the car.

"I'll remind you of this one day, young man. Just when you least expect it, I'll drag it out and present it in mixed company." He sighed, "No magic around the baby, they said. Well seen they do not have to smell this."

He took Darrius' tiny feet in one hand and held them up away from the mess, as he started to wipe him clean. He looked up, to see his son holding something in his fist.

"What's this, then?"

He pulled the object from the baby's fist and held it up between two fingers. "So, that's where it went. I couldn't find the cork from the champagne bottle, after I opened it. Mummy could only have a sip or two, due to your particular menu. Thank you anyway, Darrius. I can save the rest for tomorrow, now."

Jenny walked back into the bedroom and gasped. "Severus Snape, don't you dare! It was only a figure of speech; don't you dare put that cork anywhere near our baby's bottom."


	2. Love Eternal

**Disclaimer.  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended.**

Just a bit of fluff harking back to Chapter 10, in Old Walls. Also, why no magic around wee baby.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"It was ever so kind of you to mind Darrius, Molly. I know he's in good hands." Jenny put her baby in the small cradle Molly had set up by the kitchen fireplace at the Burrow.

"Oh, it's nothing Jenny. If there's one thing I know, its babies." Molly leant over and tucked the blanket around the slumbering infant, positively beaming in pride. "I even remember the nappy changing charm to a tee. I practiced on the cat this afternoon."

Jenny looked at her husband for help, "Uhm, Molly, the midwife said no magic around the baby for the first six months. We do everything Muggle style."

Molly frowned, "Really, I'd never heard of such a thing. We used charms from day one on the children."

"Well, they said the baby's nervous system is too delicate for the magic, until they get a bit older. It has something to do with their mental development." Jenny was now worried and had second thoughts.

"I know how to do it the Muggle way, of course. Even Bill and Fleur are using the disposable nappies. It just seems silly." Molly's look said everything about what she thought of the idea.

Severus had thought the restriction silly at first too, but now when he thought about it, several of his past students came to mind; Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom.

"There may be some merit to the theory, Molly. We'd just prefer if you didn't use your…charms on the baby." He looked at the Weasley matriarch as she backed off, knowing she'd lost.

"Of course, I'll follow your rules, Severus. I wouldn't have it any other way." Molly smiled reassuringly. "Now, off you go and have a lovely Valentines Dinner." She shooed them out and waved as they walked down the path.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Are you sure he's alright, Severus. Will Molly keep to our rules?" Jenny had tried to relax and enjoy their evening out, but Darrius was always at the forefront of her mind.

Severus sighed and reached over the table to take her hand, "Jenny, Molly Weasley may be an old fashioned witch, but she's not a bad mother. You know her children and they are all perfectly norm…let me rephrase that. They all appear healthy and seem to be making a go of it."

Jenny looked at him, "Severus, you really need to learn to let go of your old prejudices. They might not fit into that little mould you have engrained in your mind, of the way witches and wizards should be. I admire them a great deal. You have to admit, Arthur's done an admirable job as Minister for Magic."

"He's has competent staff, who know their jobs," agreed Snape. "That, with the backing of a few like the Malfoy's and Longbottom's, will ensure his success."

He leaned back in his chair and lifted the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. "Now, enough about the Weasley family. Tonight was for us to spend some time together."

"I shouldn't have any more to drink," she told him, watching the merlot pouring into her glass.

"The midwife said he could have a bottle when you couldn't feed," he reminded her, "Now, before I start to act like a jealous man, can you at least open the box in front of you?"

She hadn't noticed the small parcel he'd slipped in front of her. "I didn't have a chance to get anything for you, Severus." Her voice betrayed her disappointment.

Severus shared his smile with her, "This is for both of us, Jenny. Open it and you'll remember."

She untied the ribbon and lifted the top. Severus watched as a smile spread across her face.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When they arrived at their apparation point, Jenny inhaled and smelled the tangy scent of salt sea air. She turned and looked out over the cliffs they were now standing on.

"Is this Dover?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I always wanted a cottage here, but I never got around to it."

"Maybe in the future," she suggested.

"Perhaps, but for now...are you ready?" Severus stood facing her, his hands at her waist.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at his expectant countenance.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Celtic Love Stone Jenny had given him on their first Valentines day.

"I, Severus Snape, promise on this stone, that as I love you in this life, I will love you in the afterlife, for our love is eternal." He kissed the smooth stone and passed it to Jenny.

"I, Jenny Snape, promise on this stone, that as I love you in this life, I will love you in the afterlife, for our love is eternal." She then kissed the stone and held it out in her hand.

Severus took her hand with the stone in his and together they cast it into the sea. No more words were needed, as the ocean would keep their oath sacred, until the day they would meet in the world to come.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


	3. Summer of Change

**Disclaimer.  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended.**

Summer arrives with changes in many people's lives- some good and some bad. Lily finds an ally in her grouchy professor.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

June 10, 2003

Jenny looked up, as she sensed a movement out of the side of her eye. It had taken some time, but she'd gotten used to the ideas of ghosts and elves. Even the moving pictures seemed normal to her now. This was something new. Suddenly, she heard a banging from down the hall leading to the bedrooms. As she walked down the hall, she noticed a baby bottle rattling against the door leading to Darrius' room. Reaching up, she plucked it from the air and returned it to the small magical refrigerator in the kitchenette. Returning to the living room, she shook her head. Severus really had to stop spoiling their son.

She settled down to a good book, as the enchanted music box played her favourite music. She'd just gotten comfortable, when another bottle went zipping by.

Severus finished his hallway patrol and returned to his family's chambers. They'd been set above his old dungeon abode, where he maintained his office, close to his Slytherin students. The two bedrooms, living room and kitchenette, were comfortable and were the first family chambers in Hogwarts for two generations. The castle had been co-operative, however, and the rooms had appeared with only a suggestion from the Headmistress.

Jenny heard her husband return. She heard the rustle of fabric, as he removed his voluminous teacher's robes and hung them on a peg at the entry way.

"Hello, Jenny. How is Darrius?" he asked, bending to peck her on the cheek.

Jenny sniffed, "He's perfectly fine, thank you. Now, if you'd just leave his feeding times to me, I'd appreciate it."

Severus frowned, "Well...yes, of course." Her comment was confusing, but he had marking to finish and let it go.

"I'll be in my office for the next hour or so. Shout if you need me." He turned and made his way downstairs to his dungeon domain.

Jenny returned to her reading, content that Severus understood their son couldn't be fed, just because he thought his progeny was hungry. It was hard enough to stop the elves fawning over the baby.

Jenny looked up, it was approaching ten o'clock. She put her book down and stretched her arms over her head. She hadn't worked since the baby was born and was thinking to return shortly. The subject had not come up with her husband as yet. She sighed and looked into the fire that was requisite even during the summer in the castle. She was sure there might be a...spot...of objection.

Jenny's musing was interrupted by another bottle of baby formula zipping past her. Darrius would have another feed at eleven o'clock or so. Why was the bottle being summoned? She rose and went to the stairs.

"Severus, will you please stop doing what you are doing. I can manage to keep track of Darrius' feeding times for myself," she declared, "You don't need to control everything."

Snape heard his wife's angry shout and wondered what he'd done. He pinched his nose and took a deep breath. Jenny had been antsy as of late and he wasn't sure why.

"Jenny, I'm not sure what you mean? I've been marking the essays of some incompetent fifth years; who might as well surrender their wands and take up a trade. Is there something happening you want to share?"

"Why do you keep sending bottles to his room?" she exclaimed, in an exasperated tone.

At that comment, Severus set aside his marking quill and headed upstairs. He looked at his Jenny, standing with her hands on her hips, clearly angry at him and his supposed interference.

"Jenny, I assure you, I am not doing anything to send baby bottles to Darrius." At that moment, another bottle went whipping by, narrowly missing his head.

Jenny tilted her head to the side. "How do you explain that then?" she asked, sarcastically,

Severus sucked on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning, as he headed to his son's room. He took hold of the bottle and opened the door. When the door opened, they were assaulted by a cacophony of noises, created by the toys bouncing around in the room.

As they entered, Jenny covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Severus, what's happening?" she asked.

Severus had moved to stand beside the baby's cot and was leaning on the end. "Well, well, my little wizard. So you think you can eat when ever you feel like it, do you? I should think not."

Jenny looked down at her baby, who was lying on his back, kicking and laughing at his father.

"You mean, Darrius is doing all of this?" she asked, incredulously.

"Oh yes, we have ourselves a talented little wizard, who wants to get his own way," replied Severus, whose face now betrayed the pride he felt.

Passing the bottle to Jenny, Severus dropped the side of the cot and lifted his son out. Darrius promptly wrapped his hand around Severus' nose.

"DA!" exclaimed the baby, as he reached for his bottle. "MA!" he shouted, now getting frustrated.

"The bottle is already warmed," she exclaimed, in surprise, "Oh, he can have the bottle, it's only a half hour early," decided Jenny, passing the offending baby bottle over.

"Just for tonight," said Severus, watching his son happily suck on the nipple, "I'll ward the fridge so he can't open it in future." He looked around the room at the mobile toys, and sighed, "I'll need to find a way to stop this as well, or we'll never get any sleep."

Severus looked over at Jenny, with a decidedly self-satisfied Cheshire grin on his face.

Jenny crossed her arms, "Proud of yourself aren't you? I did have a small part to play in this you know."

He moved to stand beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, "I remember, thank you." He kissed her on the cheek.

Darrius happily gurgled at his parents, he'd gotten his bottle. That's all that really mattered.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Can you handle this, Severus?" asked Minerva, "I know you knew the girl before she arrived at Hogwarts. Did you know her family?"

Severus shook his head, "We met over a bad Halloween costume and the cheeky mouth of a little girl. I never saw her with a parent or grandparent. She was always alone or with another child." He sighed, realizing Lily had likely been a latch-key child. He'd never really taken time to find out.

"Do you regret taking over Slytherin again?" Minerva asked.

He looked up, surprised at the question, "No, not at all. Why would you imagine that?"

She shrugged, "You're a changed man, Severus. Married with a child and all that entails; perhaps it was unfair to ask you take on the responsibility."

He smiled at her, a new habit he'd developed. "Headmistress, I dare say I'm far more qualified now than I ever was before. I took the job on when I was barely older than the students I was mentoring, when Albus hire me." He looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore and saw it was empty before adding, "I'm not sure that was the brightest of ideas Albus ever had."

She nodded, "I always thought it was a bit unfair, but you seemed to manage."

He face darkened, "Not well enough."

"Don't punish yourself for circumstances you had no control over, Severus. We could have had anarchy in that house. You kept them in check." Minerva watched him shake his head.

"I pandered to them and scared them. That is not mentoring. I failed them, Minerva."

"You kept order and stopped them from going further than they did. Let the guilt go, Severus. You can't change the past." She took a deep breath and continued, "Now, back to the topic at hand. Can you escort her back before this week-end?"

Severus nodded, "Year end exams are finished and marked. You can return them. My class register is up to date with marks; if you can look after the report cards. Jenny and I were going back to Manchester, to see to putting the house on the market anyway. We can apparate to the house, if you can help us. I'll make sure she makes it home."

"Was she close to her grandmother, do you know?" Minerva asked.

"Like Darrius is to Nana Nerva?" he teased, calling her the pet name Jenny had christened her with.

"Och, you know what I mean," she replied, smiling her pleasure at her place in his family.

"I believe so." He stood and stretched. "We'll meet you at the front doors after dinner tonight?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I'll send elves to get you packed. You'd best get out of Hogwarts and make a phone call to Jenny. She'll need to know she's going home today instead of Sunday. I know she's at the shop with Hermione."

He nodded, "After I see that Lily Dowd is alright."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus entered the Slytherin common room, where only a couple of older students were sitting playing Wizards chess. He saw his female prefect, Marcia Baddock, look up and see him.

"Miss Baddock, where is Lily Dowd? I believe she was placed in your care."

Marcia jumped up, "Yes, professor. She's in her dorm room lying down. Madam Pomfrey gave her a mild calming potion; she was ever so upset."

He nodded, "Fine, please go ahead of me, I want to see Lily. I don't want to have any unnecessary exhibitions of feminine… you get the idea." He gestured down the hall to where the dormitories were located.

"Yes, sir." She walked ahead of him, making sure there were no girls who'd cause him embarrassment; there were none. She knocked on Lily's door and peeked in.

"Lily, Professor Snape is here," she announced.

"What?' said Lily, drowsily?

"May I come in, Miss Dowd?" asked Snape.

Lily sat up, "Yes, sir."

Severus entered the room and looked at the tear stained face of the young girl. "Miss Baddock, please stand outside and leave the door open." Male teachers had to be careful of being in the dormitories with female students. He waited until they were alone in the room, before moving to the side of the bed. He pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down.

"I'm very sorry to hear your grandmother passed away, Lily. I know you were close to her," he began, not sure of what would happen.

Lily sniffled and nodded her head, "Mum didn't tell her I was a witch. She said Gran wouldn't understand. When I went home at Easter, she wasn't well and she cried when I left." Lily's chin began to tremble, "Gran used to look after me, when my mum worked and…and…" she couldn't say any more, as her sobbing took over.

Severus reached out and patted her shoulder, only to be stunned, when she threw herself into his arms to cry on his shoulder. He held her gently for a few moments, then put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"I'm taking you home tonight, Lily. You'll come with Mrs. Snape, Darrius and I. We're going to travel by apparating." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Lifting her chin, he wiped her eyes and then her nose. "Here, keep the handkerchief. If you tell anyone I wiped your runny nose, you'll lose a hundred points."

She giggled, despite her tears, "I promise, sir."

He stood to leave. "Make sure you're packed and ready to go before dinner. We'll leave immediately after." He walked to the door, "Miss Baddock, please help Miss Dowd pack and make sure she comes to dinner. Miss Dowd, bring your trunk to the front doors at that time, we'll meet you there."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus changed into Muggle clothes and waited for Lily in his living room. He sat and watched Darrius playing on his baby gym, which had been placed on the floor. His child had no grandparents. Jenny had adopted Minerva, as a surrogate granny, and she seemed pleased to fill that role. Darrius' only family was Muggle; they didn't know about their Wizarding connections. That was going to become a problem in the very near future. Something he'd need to discuss with Jenny.

"I'm ready, sir," said Lily, from the hallway door. She'd changed into Muggle clothing also.

Severus stood and faced her, "We'll be driving over, alright?"

She nodded and looked at the floor, "Will you come up with me, Professor? I don't want to..."

"I'll walk you to your door, don't worry," he replied. "Jenny, we're leaving."

Jenny came out of the kitchen, "Bye bye, Lily. Stop in over the summer to see Darrius. I'm sure he'd love to play with you in the back garden."

Lily nodded and followed Severus to the car.

They drove to a set of aging high flats which were in the process of being depopulated. Half of the buildings were empty. Severus parked the car beside the pavement and got out. He opened the boot and got Lily's trunk out.

"Which one?" he asked, looking at the three buildings in front of him.

Lily pointed at the closest and led the way. The front doors had been glass, but were now boarded over. Lily entered and pushed the buzzer for her flat.

"Hello?" asked the disembodied voice.

"It's me, Lily," she called. The entry door buzzed and Lily pulled it open letting Severus enter first.

"We're on the seventh floor," she announced, pushing the button for the lift. "It doesn't always work."

The door to the lift opened and they entered. Severus pushed the button for the seventh floor and waited, with some trepidation, for the clanking contraption to take them up. When they arrived, he got off and resolved to use the stairs on the way out. He followed Lily down the hall to her front door. She knocked and waited for it to be answered.

The door opened to reveal a man of South Asian descent. "Oh, you made it back from your fancy school, then," he greeted, sullenly. "We didn't know if you'd be bothered."

"Hello, Uncle Anwar. This is Professor Snape, my teacher." She pointed at Severus.

The man looked at Severus through hooded eyes, "You brought her home?"

"Obviously; is her mother here?" Severus asked, not surprised somehow at her circumstances.

Anwar shook his head, "No, she went down to the pub to see if she could make a few quid to buy a new outfit for tomorrow. Is that Lily's?" He pointed to the trunk Severus was holding.

"Yes," replied Severus, handing it over. "I'll say good bye for now, Miss Dowd."

Anwar laughed, "Miss Dowd? So, you've taken to using your father's name then, have you?"

"Her name is registered as Dowd, sir; else the school would not have found her whereabouts to offer the scholarship," Snape told him bluntly.

"Where is he then? I don't see him putting rice on the table. You lot are all alike; bloody white snobs," snarled her uncle. He jerked his head at Lily, "Get in with you, girl. You can do the dishes, now you're here."

Lily turned back to Severus, "Sir, will you come tomorrow, please?" She looked at him plaintively, needing to know she'd have a supporter.

"Where is it?" Severus asked the uncle.

"At the Crematorium, two o'clock," he replied, and then shut the door in Snape's face.

With a resigned sigh, Severus turned and, using the stairs, left the depressing building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus attended the Hindu service at the Crematorium and watched as Lily tried and failed at holding in her tears. She looked so out of place among the mourners; even more than he himself, who at least had black hair.

At the end, she came up to him with her mother, "Thank you for coming, professor." She looked up at her mother, "This is Professor Snape, mum. He brought me home."

"That was kind of you, Mr. Snape. You teach at Lily's school then?" she asked, looking at him oddly.

He nodded, "Yes, I am Lily's housemaster. My condolence's on your loss, Mrs Dowd."

Lily's mother shook her head, "I'm no Mrs anything. Lily's father was a Dowd and I put that on the birth certificate. I mean look at her – would you take her for a Mendhi?"

Severus inclined his head, "Indeed. Well then, Miss Dowd, I shall see you in September."

"Mrs Snape said I could visit Darrius. Can I, please?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"We are selling the house, but if you wish, you may visit and help in the garden until we move."

"Lily, you'll be looking after your younger cousins, now gran is gone. You can't be off playing all summer."

Severus looked at her mother and raised his eyebrow, "I believe Lily is not of age to be a child minder. Is it not dangerous to leave a young girl in charge of minors?"

Her mother turned back to him, "She's not in school now, Professor. What we do in our family is our business. She'll get paid and that will pay for her clothes for school." She took Lily's hand and pulled her away. "I don't know why you asked him to come, Lily. He's just a white snob," she hissed, as Lily looked back at him.

Severus gave her a short nod and showed her the tip of his wand. She smiled at him, knowing something would work out for her. She had Severus Snape on her side and he always got what he wanted. Didn't he?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"This is ridiculous, Severus; a summer holiday camp for Muggle-born magic children. They attend Hogwarts, don't they?" Lucius was entertaining Severus in his garden at Malfoy Manor, when he'd been asked to be a patron of Severus' idea.

"There are many children, of meagre wealth, who are attending Hogwarts, Lucius, not just Muggle-born. There are programs for children of special needs in the Muggle community, but our children don't fit in at the best of times. This would let them be themselves for a week or so."

He hadn't fleshed out the plan but knowing his friend, Lucius, that was not a major hurdle. When a Malfoy wanted something, it tended to happen.

"Where do you suggest we hold it?" asked Lucius, finally.

Snape looked around, "I thought perhaps...here." His gaze swept over the landscaped lawns and gardens, now restored to their former grandeur. "You could fundraise for support and I'm sure Hogwarts could spare a few elves for housekeeping and grounds work."

"Yes, the ministry has added a requirement for community service to the school curriculum for next year. Some of the senior pupils could get a head start on their voluntary service." He looked at Severus with a crooked smile growing on his face, "I did so want to restore the swimming pool. We need to have a ball..."

August 2003

The Knight bus pulled up the long lane leading to Malfoy Manor. When it stopped, a throng of young people, eight to thirteen years of age tumbled off.

"Welcome to 'Summer of Sorcery', at Malfoy Manor. My name is Ginny Weasley and I am the Camp Director."

Lucius and Snape stood at the far side of the lawn, where the neat, white, magical tents had been pitched. Watching the arrival, Severus noticed Lily standing at the back of the crowd, her rucksack on her back. She looked around and saw him standing in the distance. Her smile widened, as she waved madly at him. He gave a small wave in recognition.

"You know, if you had told me five years ago, what I would be doing today, I'd have suggested that you commit yourself to St. Mungo's," remarked Malfoy, as he led the way to his house.

"If I had known I would be the one to suggest it to you, I would have taken you up on it."

"We're getting old, Snape."

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy; I've never felt younger."


	4. Potty Time

**Disclaimer.  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended**

Darrius is getting older and more unexpected fun happens. Severus remembers his childhood.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

March 2005

"Muuuummmmy," shouted Darrius.

"I'll be there in a second, love," replied Jenny.

"Muuuummmy, come see. Dar a good boy," the tyke insisted.

"I'm coming, sweetheart; just a minute." Jenny rose from her seat, her pregnant, five month old tummy, slowing her only slightly.

Jenny entered the bathroom of her Hogwarts home, where her son was jubilantly pointing to his chamber pot.

"Mummy, mummy, Dar a good boy. I go potty. Look. Pooh!" The little boy clapped his hands at his success.

Jenny looked at the offering in the potty and smiled at her little boy, "Darrius was a very good boy, Mummy is very proud."

"Mummy pwoud?" asked Darrius; just to be sure that was a good thing.

"Yes," exclaimed Jenny, as she clapped her hands, making sure he knew that this was much better than wet pants.

"Daddy pwoud?" he asked, because daddy was his best mate and it was important his best mate approved as well.

"When you tell your daddy, he'll be very proud, Darrius. Now, can mummy clean your bottom before we put on your pants?"

"Tell daddy?" asked Darrius, as Jenny wiped his dimpled bottom.

"Of course you can, Darrius, just as soon as he gets home," she replied, before concentrating on cleaning the potty. "Let's put on your pants, Darrius," she called, as her son disappeared.

Jenny left the bathroom and looked around, "Darrius?" she called out once more. Jenny went to his room and the kitchen, before she noticed the front door to the apartments was open.

"Oh, bugger," she exclaimed, as she headed out the door.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath. Putting his hands on his hips, he turned back the miscreant Slytherins, who'd been brought to him by Filch.

"I will ask this only once; who thought it was a good idea to spray Hair-Raising Potion over the Gryffindor first years, during their flying lesson?" He looked at the group of Third years in front of him that included Lily.

"Do you truly believe a stunt like that was funny? Was it even worthy of a Slytherin?" he snorted at them, as he crossed his arms. "Well?" he demanded.

The students looked at each other, clearly afraid to speak.

"Sir, it was…" began one skinny lad only to be interrupted.

"We all thought it was a funny idea at the time, Professor," piped in Lily.

"All of you?" he asked, derisively. "You all had a simultaneous malfunction of your upper cranium, and showered broom riding incompetents, with a potion." He shook his head, "Even Hufflepuffs aren't as foolish as to pull a stunt like that. If any of them had fallen and gotten killed, because of your stupidity, you would have been expelled at the very least."

He inhaled through his nose. "Even worse, we'd have lost so many House Points; we would likely never have recouped enough to win the Cup again. Now, as to your punishment…" He trailed off at the sound of an unlikely voice calling him.

"Daddy!" called Darrius, as loud as he could, "Daddy," he shouted again, as he trotted -sans underwear- down the hall towards Severus.

The toddler stopped in front of his father and looked up, "Dar good boy. Dar go potty. Go pooooooh!" he exclaimed loudly, with pride. He grinned up at the shocked face of his daddy.

"Daddy pwoud?" Darius asked, as he grabbed his small penis in one hand. "No?" he asked, his little boy's face falling, as his father hadn't praised him, yet.

Jenny turned the corner and saw father and son staring each other. At the same moment, she saw Lily break into applause, followed by her friends. She heard them say, 'Yeah Darrius,' causing the little boy to jump up and down. As she walked towards them, Severus finally picked up his son.

Severus looked into the gleeful face of his little boy. "Darrius was a very clever boy. I'm very proud. Now, where are your pants?" he asked, seeing Jenny walking slowly towards them, with the baby's clothes.

"He broke out," said Jenny, when she reached them.

"Indeed," replied Severus, as he looked at his son once more.

"Daddy pwoud," announced Darrius to his mother. He then turned to his father, grabbing his long nose in both hands, before kissing it. "I wuv you."

Severus heard tittering behind him; time to put the exhibition to rest. He put his son down for Jenny to dress him.

"Be a good boy and go home with mummy, Darrius. I'll be home shortly,"

Jenny picked the little boy up and, with raised eyebrows, headed back to their apartments.

Darrius waved and called, "Bye Bye," to the students, who waved back.

Severus turned back to the amused Slytherins and waited until they noticed he was watching them.

"As much as your fervent, heartfelt encouragement, in regards to the progress of my son's developing toilet skills, is appreciated; there is still the matter of your punishment." He drew out the last word, enjoying the look of horror spreading over their faces.

"Professor Sprout is in need of fertilizer for her greenhouses. A new shipment has arrived and sits awaiting attention on the dock." He almost smiled, as they grimaced, when they realized what was coming. "You will be putting the dragon dung in manageable sized bags, and then carrying them to the storage shed by the greenhouses. This will be accomplished without the use of your wands. Report to Hagrid tomorrow morning, after breakfast, for your detention."

"But sir, it's Saturday tomorrow," whined a girl, wearing red pigtails; a Weasley offshoot most likely.

"Indeed, Miss Roche, I would never have guessed." He turned on his heel to walk away, but stopped and turned back.

"One last thing," he said, watching as they expected more punishment, "One point each, for complimenting my son."

They watched the black robes disappear down the hall, making sure he was out of earshot.

"It figures," said the skinny boy, "We clap 'cause his kid uses a potty to take a shite and he comes up with a shitty detention."

"Well," said Lily, "It looks like there's a little shite in everyone's lives today and whole lot more tomorrow." She looked up at the boy behind her, "Let's hope it's not raining, or it's gonna be runny shite."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, were you this active with your magic, when you were a bairn?" asked Jenny.

"I don't remember what I did at two, Jenny," he replied, "Perhaps."

"What about when you were older? Did it get stronger or what?" she asked, curious as to what to expect.

Severus sighed and put down his journal. "Magic was not permitted in our home." He glanced at Jenny and saw the questioning look on her face.

"My father did not know my mother was a witch when he married her. It was not well received, when the truth was revealed."

"Didn't they love each other?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe they did, once. I don't know. I saw nothing that could be called love between them. He was the Man of the house. Everything was for his...convenience." He looked over at Jenny, "My father despised magic; or so he said. He equated it with Satanism."

"Didn't your mum explain about everything?" She found it hard to imagine anyone would hate the wonderful things magic offered.

Severus laughed, bitterly. "You believe she was given the opportunity? You've no inkling of what our home was like."

"Did you ever do magic on front of your dad?"

Severus looked into the fire and nodded slowly. "Yes...oh yes. That was a lesson well learnt."

Jenny reached out and took his hand. "Will you tell me about it?"

"I was seven years old and school had just started again, after the summer break. The teacher had given out our readers and History books." He smiled to himself. "I loved reading, even then. I took the books home to put paper dust jackets on the covers – do you remember doing that?"

Jenny smiled and nodded.

He continued. "As I walked home, I ran into the local gang." He looked at her before saying, "Your older brother was part of it."

"Yeah, I know. He got sent to a summer camp for truants once. Go on," she insisted, wanting to understand her husband more.

"Well, the older one started pushing me around, causing my satchel to open and my books to fall out. The history book fell in a puddle, which he took as a sign to step on it and mutilate it." He sighed. "I managed to get it back, but he started pushing me around more, so I took off. My mother was repairing the book using magic, when my father came home."

"Took off?" she prompted, not sure what that meant.

"I ran all the way home to get away from them. I didn't know it at the time, but my father had witnessed the entire event."

"And he didn't help you? He didn't make them stop?" Jenny asked, shocked by the revelation.

Severus shook his head, "No, he just went for his ale at the pub before coming home, as usual. When he got in, he called me into the living room and accused me of being a sissy and a coward. Said a true Snape wouldn't back down when he was threatened. Said I was a useless article and a disgrace, that I'd never be anything more than a stupid, pathetic man."

Severus paused and took a breath, "He kept calling me stupid and useless. Kept saying it was because of my mother. I got so angry; I wanted to hurt him to make him stop. Then, he threatened my mum."

"What happened?"

"The mirror that sat over the fireplace mantle, shattered into smithereens, showering him in glass. He wasn't hurt. His response was to pull out the switch he used to punish me and start beating me, harder than he ever had before." He took in a shuddering breath, "My mother tried to protect me and took some of the beating herself."

"Oh, Severus," said Jenny, acutely aware of his embarrassment. "You never deserved to be treated like that."

"Yes, I did, for I never, ever used magic, in any shape or form, in front of him again. Not even to defend my mother. I was too afraid. He died before I was old enough to care otherwise."

"What about your mum?"

"She...she stopped using magic, too. She gave up."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jenny took Darrius with her, when she went to visit Madam Pomfrey. The Mediwitch was monitoring her pregnancy and was being cautious, as Jenny was a Muggle woman approaching forty. This was getting old for having a child and required extra vigilance in the antenatal period.

"How are you feeling, Jenny?" she asked, as she cast diagnostic charms over the swelling tummy in front of Jenny.

"Tired," admitted Jenny," Keeping up with the little lord over there is becoming a right chore." She smiled as she admitted," I look forward to going to work for a rest."

"Molly Weasley is child minding for you?" asked Poppy, as she jotted down notes on Jenny's record.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to have any problems." Jenny wouldn't say it, but it irked her that Molly could handle her son better than she.

"Well, it's not as if she's not had the practise," remarked the older woman, with a smile.

Jenny looked at Darrius, as he sat on a mat on the floor; happily playing with an animated Hippogriph Hagrid had given him for his birthday.

"Poppy, how much magic is normal for a toddler to display?"

"Well, it depends?" Poppy replied.

"On?" asked Jenny.

"Children copy what others do. If the child grows up seeing magic, they tend to think they can do it too, and frequently demonstrate it. If they don't, as in Muggleborn children, then they only show it occasionally." She looked at Jenny watching her son. She saw uncertainty in the mother's face.

"Let's look at it this way, Jenny. How do we learn to speak English?" she asked.

"Well," replied Jenny, "We hear it from our parents and we copy it."

"Exactly," said Poppy, "You learn to speak by listening and copying the sounds you hear your parents and the people around you make. Now, Darrius is surrounded by a few hundred witches and wizards doing magic constantly. It just stands to reason he thinks he can do it and so, his thoughts turn into magic."

Jenny frowned. "I wanted him to go to regular school, like Severus and I did. That's going to be difficult, if he can't control his magic."

"Well, just like you're potty training him, he'll have to learn control." She patted Jenny's hand.

"Well then, everything is fine. Just rest when you can and take it easy on the job; maybe cut back on your work hours," pronounced the Mediwitch.

Jenny hopped off of the examining table and adjusted her clothes. "How is it you can use magic when the baby is in my tummy, but not after?"

Poppy smiled at her, "You are protecting the baby, Jenny. There is nothing stronger than a mother's nurturing love. Just ask Harry Potter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April 2005

The students tumbled out of the school to the waiting carriages which would carry them to the Hogsmeade train station to catch the Express home for Easter. Lily looked around for her Head of House, wanting to share some news with him. She saw him ahead, ushering some dawdling first years along.

"If you miss the train, it's a very long walk to Glasgow, Foster." He was looking forward to the peace and quiet of his new house in Braemar. Just having Jenny and Darrius to himself would be a treat.

Lily skipped up behind him, "Professor," she began, startling him. "Sorry, sir. I just got this from my mum this morning. She's getting married this week. Isn't that great?"

"Indeed; have you met the intended?" he asked, surprised that her mother would be the type to marry.

Lily nodded, "Yes, over Christmas. He was very nice to me. I just wanted to let you know."

Severus nodded, "My best wishes to your mother and step-father. Now, hurry on or you'll miss the train." He urged her along with the others, acknowledging her wave with another nod.

As he watched her leave, Severus had a curiously uncomfortable feeling this marriage was not the start of a fairytale life for Lily. He pondered for a moment longer, before pushing it to the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Lets make a deal

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended.

Okay, this is pure fluff, but I got a picture in my head, of a scene written halfway through the chapter and it wouldn't go away. Oh, and for Mrs. Alfred – do you see where I'm going with this? Thank you for your idea!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lucius Malfoy stood on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, admiring the construction site which would shortly become his fourth internet café/book shop/coffee shop. The Latte Library had found a niche in both the Muggle and Magic worlds, though for quite different reasons.

While many Muggles had internet access at home, it was not the case for Witches and Wizards. When someone from Wizarding society visited the shop, it was most likely to sit at a computer with a frothy coffee and browse to their hearts content. Muggles, however, usually arrived looking for a book. Jenny had the ingenious idea of an online catalogue to browse and order from, real time. When the order was entered, the response was always, 'In Stock, please wait for delivery at your table.'

While the Muggle customer waited for the book to be delivered to their table, they would sip a custom made latte and munch on biscotti, while they surfed the web or checked their e-mail.

In another part of the shop, unseen by the customers, elves would take the orders to a book warehouse in a remote area of Wales, where they would retrieve the volume and return to their shop. Muggles assumed there was a storage area in the cellar. The shop was never out of stock.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What do you think, old chap?" asked Lucius.

"How many Muggles do you think you'll get out here?" asked Severus, in reply.

"There's a new motorway expansion under development. The nearest Muggle town is having an increase in population due to new housing being built. I think we'll have some interest."

Severus shrugged; his job was the warding in the final structure to keep Magic and Muggle separate.

"Who is managing this one?" asked Severus, as he watched the construction crew levitate and fasten the roof beams onto the upper story.

"Granger is transferring here," he replied. "I've made arrangements with Hogwarts and the school governors to allow the fifth years and up more latitude in coming to town. Every other weekend; for those who've behaved. Seventh year can come anytime, as they're not boarding anymore."

"Why Granger, is there something different about this location?" Severus asked, wondering what his old friend had up his sleeve, besides his extra wand.

"There's no putting one past you, is there," replied Lucius with a grin, "This shop will be geared towards the students. Granger was always a swot, she'll be ideal in setting up the right environment."

"I agree," said Snape, "I just hope she curbs her enthusiasm for study long enough to sell coffee."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny sat at her desk at the shop in Braemar. Darrius was in the small nursery off her office, playing with a young elf assigned to be his minder. She heard her son giggle and coo, as the elf amused the little boy with magic.

Her head Elf barista suddenly appeared before her. "Excuse me, Madam, might Bicky have a word?"

"Hello, Bicky, is there a problem?" she asked, surprised at his appearance in her office.

The elf sighed, "Bicky hates to say there is a problem, Madam, but there is a problem."

"Did something happen downstairs in the café?" she asked.

The elf waved his hands in negation before him, "Oh no, Madam, everything is wonderful downstairs...at least it is at this shop." He sighed again.

Jenny was becoming impatient, "Bicky, just tell me what it is?"

"You know that some of us elves are moving to the new shop in Hogsmeade; such an honour to train new staff," he began.

"Go on," she urged.

"It's Miss Granger; she wants to change our working conditions, OH! It's too much," he sobbed, grabbing the dish towel from his belt around his waist and dabbing his eyes.

Jenny was concerned; the contract with the elves had taken a lot of negotiation. "What kind of changes, Bicky,"

The elf sniffed before continuing, "Three galleons a month salary, two breaks and a lunch time everyday, twelve hour shifts and...and... one day a week off, every week. You see! It's horrible, horrible," he insisted, "What are we to do? How can elves work in those conditions?" He sobbed loudly into his towel.

Jenny smiled behind her hand. This was Hermione's work for sure. It was time to educate the young woman about dealing with the elves.

"Well, Bicky, I think you and the others, going to the new shop, should form a collective bargaining unit and organize," she told him, knowing he had no clue about what she meant.

"Organize?" he asked, his tears stopped as his curiosity took over.

"Form a union and send your counter proposal to her," said Jenny.

The elf frowned, "Form a union and tell her what we want?" This was just as alien an idea to an elf as was free time.

"Well," said Jenny, "You're not happy with what she wants to impose, so tell her what would make you happy. Then, negotiate."

"Elves do not know how to do this, Madam." He looked up at her with solemn eyes.

Jenny smiled at him. "I'll help. You get your union together for a meeting tomorrow morning, early. It's Sunday and we don't open until noon."

"Alright, Madam," the elf nodded enthusiastically, creating a draught, as his ears flapped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After receiving an urgent call on his mobile phone at home, Severus apparated to the new Latte Library location.

He approached the two Malfoy's and Hermione, who was weeping silently, and asked, "What is it? Jenny may be in labour."

"Look," said Lucius angrily, "Look what your wife instigated," he told Severus, as he pointed at the front of the shop.

Severus frowned, as he looked at the most unlikely sight he'd ever hoped to behold. "Jenny did this?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione, "And it's my entire fault. I thought I was doing something good..." her crying turned to hiccoughs.

Severus looked again at the line of elves marching in a circle in front of the new shop. They wore T-shirts emblazoned with the name, National Union of Free-elves. They carried placards bearing slogans like – ON STRIKE, UNFAIR WORKING CONDITIONS and, worst of all, ELVES OF THE WORLD – UNITE. Severus looked behind him, and saw some Hogwarts elves watching. He hoped they didn't get any ideas.

Draco approached the elf that appeared to be in charge. "If you could just ask them to go back to work, we can talk about this."

Bicky shook his head, ruffling Draco's robes with a breeze. "No, sir, we can't do that. We need a collective bargaining and then we must agree on things and then we go back to work."

"But the shop opens in two days," said Draco, angrily, "You must go back."

"We needs to agree, sir," replied Bicky.

"What's that?" asked Draco, hearing voices singing.

"Oh fuck," muttered Severus, under his breath, as he heard what the elves were singing. This had Jenny written all over it.

The elves sang, in time the honoured fashion of all good unionist's,

"**They have taken untold millions that they never toiled to earn, **

**But without our brain and muscle not a single wheel will turn; **

**We can break their haughty power, gain our freedom when we learn; **

**That the union makes us strong. **

**Solidarity forever, Solidarity forever, Solidarity forever, **

**For the union makes us strong "**

"What are they singing?" asked Lucius, aghast at what was happening. A small crowd was now gathering.

"The Internationale, the anthem of the Muggle trade unions a la communists." replied Severus, harking back to his roots. The situation was becoming more bizarre by the moment. Severus closed his eyes and thought; an arbitrator.

"That's it," he said to Lucius, "You need a middle man, a negotiator."

"Who?" asked Lucius, in desperation…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

…"Oh thank you, sir, Mr Harry Potter, sir. You are our greatest friend and hero," said Bicky. His band of union brothers stood behind him, enthusiastically nodding their heads in agreement; creating a new weather system with the accompanying high wind from their flapping ears.

"My pleasure," said Harry, shaking the elf's hand, "It all worked out alright.

Hermione shook her head, "Two Galleons a month, two days off a month, one lunch break and one five minute break a day and unlimited working hours, if the worker desires it."

"They're elves, Hermione, work is their life. They love it," said Harry, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, Miss Granger," said Lucius. "You cannot pay an elf to work; that is an insult. You pay them to take time off; it's a bribe to make you feel better about the whole situation."

"I'll never get used to it, never," she said, finally admitting defeat, as she walked into the shop where the elves were swarming over everything, getting ready to open.

Severus heard his cell phone ring and took it from his pocket. "Hello…Jenny? What is it? Now, alright…just sit down. What? Your water broke…don't worry about it, I'll clean it later, it's only water. I'll get someone to look after Darrius."

Clutching the phone, Severus looked around. Granger and the Malfoy's had disappeared into the shop. Which left…with a resigned sigh, he grabbed Potter.

"You'll do; come with me," He told Harry, as he apparated them both, to his house in Braemar.

Harry staggered when he arrived. "Where are we?" he asked.

"My home; come quickly," said Snape, dragging him along behind him.

"What is it?" asked Harry, confused about why he was here.

"I need you to look after Darrius, until Minerva comes," he replied, "Jenny, went into labour."

"Oh, alright, then," Harry replied, wondering why he was chosen.

Jenny was leaning on the fireplace mantle, when they arrived.

"It's coming fast, Severus," she said, looking at Harry over his shoulder.

"Potter will look after Darrius, until Minerva comes," he told her. He grabbed her bag from the cupboard.

Darrius looked up at Harry, who was still stunned at his task, "You my uncle?" he asked.

"Um, not really, no," Harry replied,

"Be good, Darrius, mummy will be home soon," said Jenny, just as she disappeared with Severus while he apparated.

"I'm Darrius," said the little boy.

"Yes, I know," said Harry.

"I have go pee pee. Go potty?" he asked, pulling at the front of his pants. He trotted off down the hall. Harry followed.

Harry sighed; what had Snape gotten him into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take a deep breath, Jenny. Just one more time," encouraged the midwife.

With a strangled grunt, Jenny gave birth to a daughter, who complained at being brought forth, with a lusty cry.

"Well done, then," exclaimed the Midwife, "Yes, cry nice and hard to clear your lungs, little one. Look at all the hair."

Severus leaned down and kissed Jenny's face before he turned to see his daughter. Through the tears he'd later deny, he saw a squirming bundle of delicate pink, sporting a surprising amount of black hair.

"No doubt where she got the hair from," commented the baby nurse, now handling the new-born."

"Go and see her, Severus, then bring her here," said Jenny, as she relaxed under the ministrations of the midwife.

Severus approached the table where his child now lay, being measured and examined by the baby nurse.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice filled with uncommon emotion.

"She's looks healthy and perfect. Her nose is a bit on the big side, but she'll grow into it." The nurse babbled on, not thinking about what she said, until she turned and looked at Severus.

Snape looked at the woman through hooded eyes; that she should insinuate his daughter was anything but beautiful.

"Professor Snape, your daughter is lovely. Now, I think your wife would like to see her," said the nurse, red-faced at her slip of tongue. She handed the bundled baby to the tall wizard, who held the child in a confident embrace.

Severus looked down at his infant daughter, who stared back at him. He was amazed at her eyes, which mirrored his own dark orbs, and at the stubborn purse of her lips. This was undoubtedly his daughter. His heart swelled at the thought.

"Severus, can I hold her now?" asked Jenny.

Severus laid the baby in Jenny's arms and sat beside the bed.

"She's just like you, love," said Jenny. She smoothed the fine baby hair, which had grown thick on the baby's head.

"Perhaps she'll grow out of it," he said.

Jenny smiled, "I hope not. So, did you pick out the name?"

Severus sighed, "Must this task always fall to me?"

Jenny smiled at him, "This will be the last time, Severus. The healer said I shouldn't push it any later."

"I have no problem with that decision, Jenny. I never thought I'd have one child, let alone two." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"So, I know you've been looking. What did you decide?" she asked once more.

He looked down, "I thought about what meaning you had in my life and I searched for a name that would match Snape."

"And?" she urged.

"Since we live in Scotland, I thought, Saoirse Jennifer Snape." He waited for her response.

"Seershuh Jennifer?" she asked, pronouncing it as she'd heard it.

Severus smiled, "The first name is spelt, Saoirse."

"What does it mean?" she asked finally.

"In Gaelic, it means freedom," he replied.

Jenny smiled at him, understanding the meaning behind the name, "Alright, Saoirse it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nanna Nerva, I gonna chase you?" asked Darrius.

Minerva thought for a moment, then smiled, "Yes, but first, I must prepare myself," she told the little boy.

Harry had stayed on, at McGonagall's insistence, lest she be called to the school. He watched his ex-head of house indulge the Snape baby, as though he was her own grandchild. He felt envy at not knowing her this way; it would have made his childhood so much more pleasant.

Darrius watched as Minerva transformed into a cat and scampered away.

"Nanna, Nanna, I be cat too!" insisted Darrius.

Harry followed, wondering what would happen. He gasped when he saw the outcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Books Galore

**Disclaimer.  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended.**

Sorry I've taken so long to update but life got busy. Marilyn (MarkDarcy) this one's for you. I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Minerva looked at the little boy asleep in his cot. His small fist hugged his favourite Hippogriph to his chest and his face broke into small smiles, revealing the happy dreams visited upon him.

"Jenny'll kill us, Professor," whispered Harry.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Potter. It cleared itself up, yesterday," whispered Minerva in reply. She beckoned to Harry to follow and led him from the nursery, closing and warding the door against noise behind her.

"Professor, yesterday he transformed the kitten's ears and tail back to normal as soon as you told him cats couldn't have pudding. He didn't like the blancmange, so your bribery didn't work today." Harry passed his fingers through his habitually unruly hair.

Minerva pursed her lips, "Well, he's just gone down, Potter, I'm sure it'll clear itself up before he wakes."

"I bloody well hope so, "muttered Harry under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All set then?" asked the Midwife.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," replied Jenny, "I've missed my other babbie."

"Ah, yes, I remember, you've a little boy at home," said the Midwife, as she bundled Saoirse up in a shawl, ready to travel. "Just remember to get your rest, Jenny. A toddler can be a handful, never mind a newborn."

"I'll do my best," she replied, taking the baby into her arms.

Severus entered the room carrying a baby carry-basket with a canvas shroud covering it.

"I brought the Floo-cradle. Are you ready to go?" he asked, putting the basket on the bed.

"Yes, Daddy, we're all ready to go home and meet Saoirse's big brother," replied Jenny. She laid the baby in the basket, tucking the blanket around her firmly then let Severus pull the shroud over it, securing the edges.

"That will keep the soot out," he said, picking the basket up by the handles, ready to leave.

Jenny approached the Midwife and shook her hand. "Thank you for everything, you've been so kind and helpful."

"Indeed," added Severus, "I most grateful for the care you have given my wife and child."

The Midwife held up her hand in negation, "Please, it was my pleasure. It makes me happy to see such a nice family. Now, I want a picture when she's a year old; just like you sent one of Darrius."

Jenny and Severus took the baby to the hospital Floo area and returned to their home in Braemar. Jenny stepped out of the hearth to let Severus and the baby come through. As she brushed off her clothes, she saw Minerva and Harry enter the room.

"Welcome home, Jenny," said Minerva warmly.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Snape," said Harry.

"Mrs. Snape? Come on Harry, you always call me Jenny," she replied, pulling off her cloak.

Severus stepped out of the hearth and set the basket on the sofa. "Minerva, Potter, thank you for staying,"

"Och, it was nothing, Severus. Now, let's see the wee lassie." Minerva came closer to get her first glimpse of the newborn.

Severus carefully removed the soot-shroud to reveal the baby within the basket. Minerva looked at him, wordlessly asking to pick the bundle up.

"Go ahead, Nana, I know you're desperate to get your hands on her," said Snape.

"What did you name her," asked the older woman, lifting the baby into her arms.

"Saoirse Jennifer," replied Severus.

"Is Darrius down for his nap?" asked Jenny.

"Just a few minutes ago," replied Harry. "He's sound asleep."

"I'll just nip in and take a peek," said Jenny, "I've missed my little wizard." She opened the door to the hall before Harry could stop her.

"Ah, Jenny, wait…I mean…oh, bugger," said Harry, as he followed her.

Severus looked at Minerva, "What happened?" At the same moment, he heard Jenny scream, prompting him to join her quickly.

"Severus!" yelled Jenny, "Severus, look," she pointed into the cot, "Look at my baby boy,"

Harry withdrew from the room and rejoined Minerva in the living room.

"Uhm, Professor, I think I'd better go," said Harry, edging to the fireplace.

"You make a move from this house without me and I'll send hairballs wrapped in howlers to you for the rest of my feline life," threatened Minerva, still holding the baby. "You gave him the idea about puppy's chasing cats."

They heard Jenny's voice reach them from the nursery, "I was there when he was made, and I'll tell you Severus, there were no puppy dog tails involved. Change him back, right now."

Severus returned to the room carrying the newly woken Darrius, who sported the black nose, floppy ears and wagging tail of a Jack Russell terrier.

"Alright, who gave him the bright idea that he could transform?" asked Severus, giving the pair a menacing look.

Harry and Minerva looked at each other, and then pointed an accusing finger in each other's direction.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

August 29, 2005

"Come on, Darrius, Daddy has to bring Saoirse," said Jenny, reaching into the Vanishing Cabinet for her son. Draco had explained to Severus how he'd repaired the cabinet in his fateful sixth year and suggested it would be an ideal portal between the school and home. The second Vanishing cabinet was installed in Severus' office in the Braemar house.

The tyke jumped out and ran to the hallway that led to his room. "Muuuummmmy," he shouted, "Come see, we got a new door."

Severus was coming through the cabinet with the baby, just as his son shouted. "What is he shouting about, Jenny?" he asked, as he passed he daughter to his wife before reaching back for a bag of belongings packed at the last minute..

"I don't know," snapped Jenny, "Oh bother," she spat, as a knock came to their door.

"I'll get it," said Snape impatiently.

In a few long strides, he reached the door and wrenched it open, ready to assail the person who'd dared to visit at such an inauspicious time.

"What do you…Oh, it's you, Minerva," he said, biting back the acerbic comment he was about to release.

"Welcome back, nice to see you too," said Minerva, walking past him to greet Jenny.

"Hello, Minerva, how've you been?" greeted Jenny, freeing an arm to hug the older woman.

"Fair to middling, dear," she replied, "I thought I'd come and let you know what changes have been made to your accommodations."

Darrius trotted from the hall to meet the visitor. "Nana Nerva," he said, reaching up for a hug, "Nana, come see, we've got a new door." He pulled her in the direction of the hall.

Minerva looked at Jenny and Severus. "Why don't we all go."

They followed Darrius into the lengthened hallway leading to the bedrooms. It had a new door at the end.

"I spoke to the elves and mentioned you had a new baby girl. As you can imagine, they were ecstatic. Next thing I know, they told me the castle had made changes to your apartments." Minerva gestured around her. "This was your old room, Jenny," she said, pointing to the door beside her. "Go ahead, Darrius, open the door, just push."

The little boy shoved on the door, which opened immediately. He walked in and exclaimed, "Daddy, Daddy, look, Quidditch."

Severus walked into the room, followed by Jenny. They looked at the walls of the redecorated room. Animated Quidditch players flew around the border of the wallpaper and a bludger, a pair of quaffles and a Golden Snitch, floated close to the ceiling.

"The elves did this?" asked Snape, staggered at the décor.

Minerva shrugged, "I'm not sure if it was them or the castle. Come, the nursery was redecorated in pinks and you've been given a new room." She led them down the hall, leaving Darrius to amuse himself in his new domain.

Jenny opened the door to the nursery, only to find it had become a baby girl's paradise. She laid the slumbering baby in the cot, and then turned to see another new door. When she opened it, she saw Minerva and Severus standing in the middle of a new bedroom.

"This is amazing," said Jenny, as she entered, "What's through that door?" she asked, seeing another on the wall beside the entrance from the hall.

Severus opened it, "Another full bathroom; what are they doing this for?" he wondered aloud.

"I can't say, Severus, but we know the castle has a life of its own. I think it likes you and your family," Minerva told him with a small smile crossing her face.

Severus pondered for a moment on what she said, only to be interrupted by an elf appearing behind him.

The elf bowed and introduced himself, "I am Oppa, the Head Housekeeping Elf, Master. Professor Snape, the elves are wondering if you like the changes to your chambers, sir? We haven't had children in the castle since our elders generation."

Snape regarded the elf who appeared to be quite old. "The renovations are quite adequate. My wife and I are satisfied."

The elf bowed lower, "Thank you, master. Some of the lady elves are wondering – do you require a nanny? They would like to look after the babies but were afraid of the Muggle. Would she let us help?"

"The 'Muggle' is my wife. Why would they be afraid?"

The elf looked around then whispered, "They'd heard Muggles were cruel to their servants but then when Mrs Snape helped the elves in the book shop – well..." he trailed off.

"I shall ask Mrs Snape. Was there anything else?" Snape asked.

The elf pulled out an envelope from his tea towel toga. "This came for the Muggle Mistress." He passed it to Severus.

"Why didn't you give it to her yourself?" asked Snape as he looked at the return address.

The elf blushed. "Oppa is not afraid but..."

"Never mind," snapped Severus, "You may go."

The elf disappeared with a pop just as Jenny joined them. She took the letter from Severus and opened it.

"It's from Hermione. She wants me to come to the shop in Braemar." She looked up at Severus. "You have so much to do today... "

"I'll child mind for you, Jenny," offered Minerva only to meet with identical glares from the parents. She sniffed imperiously, "You have my word – no transformations."

Jenny looked at Severus once then looked back at the older witch, "Alright, thank you, Minerva. I hope I won't be gone long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How many? Are you mad... I told you all about Muggle copyright law... Are there others you've done... bloody hell, we're going to get sued." Jenny, seriously distressed, was pacing back and forth in the office. Draco and Hermione watched her from behind the desk.

"We couldn't get delivery for six weeks, Jenny. The company has a reputation to uphold. It's not like the publisher knows anything. What are a few more Muggle books? It's clear profit." Draco was hard pressed to understand why the Muggle was upset.

Jenny stopped pacing and leaned her palms on the desk, "Malfoy, do Wizards never do an Audit on company books? Do you not have to account for where your profit comes from?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well... yes, but you see that's different. There's a charm on the books we duplicate and it's added to the inventory of sold books and the fee is calculated and added to the publisher's bill automatically. If the book is too dangerous to cast a copy charm on, it's warded."

Jenny took a deep breath, "Hermione, do you understand?"

"Uhm... well... yes," she agreed reluctantly. "I hadn't realized how many or how often... I mean, one or two wouldn't..." she trailed off at Jenny's glare.

"Every title has a registered number. The publisher has an exact count of how many books they put out and how many are distributed. They send out reps to inventory stock at the shops and the warehouse. Then they crunch the numbers and compare against what is sold," she explained as though to a child. "Now, how do I account for the books I sold that they didn't send to me?" The question had started quietly and ended in a shout.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Draco and I have come up with an idea. It's not illegal or anything – well not precisely legal either. The books are ours, after all. We just don't have them yet. We'll need to take a couple of elves and do it late at night when the shipping docks are closed at the distribution warehouse..."

Jenny pinched her nose and closed her eyes in an eerily identical manner to her husband. "Do I want to know about this? Should I know? If I stop listening, I can honestly plead ignorance." She grabbed her hand bag from the desk where she'd set it down. "No, I neither want nor need to know anything. Make it right and do... what ever... soon. I'm going home to some healthy G and T's after I tuck my kiddies in for the night." With that final statement, she left and returned to the quiet of pre-term Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's this then? Still trying to look good in the governor's eye's then, Len?"

Len, the senior shipper at Clays Printers in Bungay, was working late in the evening. The beginning of the school year was always a peak period when books were being shipped country wide to meet the needs of schools and colleges. He looked up and nodded to the younger man, a rep who'd been in to file his report.

"Someone's got to do the job, Des," he called out, "I figure I'll show'em how it's done right one more time."

"You Yanks, always got to be the best," retorted Des.

"You got it, buddie, and don't forget it." He smiled and waved goodbye as Des left through the security doors. He turned back to the computer once more.

Len was thinking about his wife and the planned trip back to his old home in the state of Georgia, USA. It had been years since he'd been back. He'd met and married his wife in England, while he'd been serving in U.S. Air Force. They'd travelled a lot while they were young but had finally settled in England. It had been a good life for the down to earth type of people they were.

Outside, there was a double pop of apparition when a witch and wizard appeared in the bushes behind the parking lot of Clays. Two more pops followed, when Bicky and another elf also appeared.

"Is this the right place?" asked Draco in a shaky voice as he looked around furtively.

"How did you ever believe you could be anything like Snape or your Father?" asked Hermione.

"What d'you mean?" he asked defensively.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind. Your father and I came here when we signed the contract with the printers. I had a tour, but I don't know my way around inside. Movement was pretty restricted - lots of locked security doors and everything." She pointed to the side where the loading docks were located. "Let's head over there. We can see inside and do a short apparate to get in." She turned to the elves. "Can you get into the building when we're in there?"

Bicky nodded, "Yes, mistress, we will come to you when you call."

"Where are these camera's you're talking about?" asked Draco.

"All over," Hermione replied as she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak. "Here, get under and crouch a bit."

"Do you really need me with you?" asked Draco, his trepidation all too apparent.

"Get under or I'll hex your arse," snapped Hermione.

Draco pulled the cloak around him and walked awkwardly, together with Hermione, to the side of the building. They peeked through a window and saw an open area in the warehouse.

"There," said Draco. "Ready?"

With a pop, Hermione was gone and inside the building.

"Show off," muttered Draco, before he joined her. "Now what?" he asked, passing her the cloak.

"Now, we Accio the order and have the elves move it to our warehouse in Wales." She pulled out an order form from her pocket. While Hermione had known about the exterior cameras, she didn't know about the hidden interior security camera system. They were both caught in the lens of the shipping department's electric eye.

In the office, Len noticed a movement on one of the security screens. He looked at it closely, ready to call security but halted when something unusual happened. Two other – people, he guessed – suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"What in hell is going on?" he asked himself aloud.

He got up and left the office, taking a security radio with him. As he turned the corner to where Hermione and Draco were standing, he was almost hit by a packing case filled with books, which was floating through the air.

"Look out, there's more coming!" called Hermione, when she saw the near miss.

Len flattened against the wall, and watched the boxes float by and land beside the unlikely intruders.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" demanded Len. He was eyeing the elves with astonishment.

"Bugger," muttered Draco quietly. "You said the place would be empty."

"I thought it would be," Hermione replied before turning on her smile. "Hi, uhm, I suppose... that is... didn't anyone tell you we were going to check out the area for a picture we're making. We're looking for shooting locations."

"Bull," retorted Len. "You'd have security with you." He nodded at the elves, "Who're these guys? You gonna tell me you're making a new version of E.T. or Close Encounters?" He was fingering the radio, ready to call security.

Draco pulled his wand, "Accio... thingy" Miraculously; the radio flew out of Len's hand towards Draco.

"What?" Len watched as his contact with the outside world was torn from him.

"Sir, there's a lot to explain. We came to pick up our order and, well, we were late?" offered Hermione.

"Try again," he said, "I'm not stupid. Who are you?" Len watched as the elves levitated the boxes and disappeared with them. "How..." He pointed at the empty space.

"We have to Obliviate him, Hermione," said Draco.

"I don't want to, Malfoy." Hermione approached the Muggle. "Sir, see here, I have an order. The books are ours, honestly." She passed the papers over to him.

He took the papers without looking. "They just disappeared... poof! Gone!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, they do that all the time. They're called elves."

Len looked at her, "Like Santa Claus elves?"

"Not exactly," she replied, "If you could look at the paper please, sir. There are two more order numbers on here. We'd like to take them as well. It would save you the problem of shipping, you see."

"Are the little guys coming back," he asked, as he finally looked at the order form.

"Sure, they're coming," humoured Draco, and snapped his fingers calling the elves to him.

The two elves returned. They stared back at the Muggle staring at them.

Len looked back at the paper, "This order's due to go next week, after the school orders."

"Yes, but we're out of stock. We thought we could pick it up, you see." She watched for his reaction. "Can I get the rest?"

"I gotta sit down," said Len, leaning on the wall.

Hermione found an empty box and transfigured it into a stool. She placed it behind Len who slid down the wall and sat on it. She plucked the order form from his fingers and passed it to Draco. He summoned the next order number, which began floating down the hall towards them.

"Sir, you realize we aren't stealing anything now, don't you? We'll just take our orders and go. I'll sign the shipping form and everything will be alright."

Len shook his head, "How's he doing that?" He watched the elves disappear once more and return.

"It's difficult to explain," replied Hermione, "It's magic."

"Magic," echoed Len, "You guys aliens or something? Does the government know about this?"

"No, we're quite human, sir. Just a little gifted with magic. The government does know about us, sort of."

The last order was finally transported by the elves who disappeared for the final time. Hermione turned back to Len, hoping for his cooperation.

"Well, we're done, now sir. We're going to leave. It's very important that you not discuss our visit with anyone or there will be all kinds of problems for all of us."

"Is that a threat?" asked Len, suspicious once more.

"No," said Draco, "It's guaranteed, if word gets out that you know about us. The government gets upset if too many people know."

"So, you're a government secret, then. Only those who need to know have the information," said Len, trying to put everything in a logical context he could handle.

"Yeah, something like that," agreed Hermione.

"Okay, what do I get for keeping my mouth shut. The government's got money." Len decided to push to see if they were telling the truth.

Hermione looked at Draco, "We can't give you money. Is there something you want; for your wife perhaps?"

"Yeah... yeah. We're going on holiday back to the States. How about some nice jewelry she can wear when I take her on the town. We're gonna spend some time in Atlanta."

"The home of CNN," muttered Hermione. "Alright, do you have a car?" she asked.

"It's the blue one right outside the door," replied Len.

Hermione smiled at him, "Good, check the car bonnet in five minutes. I hope you'll be pleased. Just remember, if it's found that you have talked to people about us, there could be problems for you."

Len watched as they each turned and suddenly disappeared. He took the order form back to his office and marked it off as delivered in the computer then shut everything down. What weird world this is, he thought, as he exited the building. He turned and keyed the security lock.

As he approached his car, he noticed a gift box sitting on the bonnet. He opened the lid and gasped. A gold necklace with matching earrings and bracelet lay on a cushion of the softest silk. He'd have to come up with a good story for this present that was for sure. He closed the box and looked around. He appeared to be alone but who knew. He'd just seen magic of the sort you heard about in stories; who could have imagined. Now, he'd look at strangers and wonder – are you one of them?

With a final shake of his head, Len got in his car for the trip home. Maybe one day this mystery would be revealed to the world and he could tell his story. Maybe...


	7. Trust and Promises

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended

Sorry it's been a while. My life is in upheaval at the present time.

Lets see what's happening to Lily.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Snape stood in the tower watching the bobbing lights floating across the loch signalling the approach of the newest crop of first year students. A lifetime ago, this would have meant another year of coddling the mewling children thrust upon him in Slytherin; a thankless duty. Now, he saw a future generation, of which his own children would soon be a part of. With a strange fascination, he realized his attitude towards the students had subtlety changed without his realizing it.

Snorting, he turned his back on the vista and headed down to meet the arriving newcomers. He appeared outwardly much as he had during Dumbledore's reign; dark, imposing and austere. Inwardly, he knew he had to be careful not to lose his well cultivated persona, which had been uniquely his for as long as he had taught.

"Albus used to do that," said Minerva, seeing him descend to the front stairs as she headed towards the Great Hall.

"Your pardon, Headmistress?" he asked, pretending not to understand.

Minerva smiled, "Albus would watch the boats as they floated the first years over the loch to the school docks. He once said it gave him all the energy he needed to carry on for another school year." She gave him an odd look and lifted an eyebrow. "You know, you've started to share a lot of his old habits, Severus. I've seen you passing on little hints to help out the youngsters who are struggling, just as he might have."

Severus straightened his collar. "Bah! To quote our beloved Keeper of the Keys, Professor - Codswallop! One's duty requires that the dunderheads be kept out of harms way. If a well timed suggestion will keep them in line, then I shall, of course, speak to them." He looked down the stairs where the students could now be heard approaching.

Minerva poked him gently in the ribs. "One day, you might even give up black robes," she teased.

Snape fixed her with a glare then shrugged, resignedly. "Just promise that you'll Avada me if I start to twinkle."

With a chuckle, McGonagall entered the Great Hall, leaving Snape to his first year charges.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Sorting and Feast were celebrated in the normal fashion. The students and faculty tucked into the sumptuous meal with gusto as they caught up with summertime gossip.

Snape, for one, wanted nothing more than to see his students safely ensconced in their dorms so that he could return to Jenny and his Hogwart's haven.

As the meal rounded down, with the appearance of pudding, he took the time to study the members of his house seated at the table in front of him. The older students were rushing towards adulthood with a rapidity that quickened as each year passed, it seemed. The second and third years were blossoming into adolescence - the boys looking gangly and awkward, where as the girls had an inner glow of promised beauty yet to come.

He continued his perusal, looking for a familiar blond-haired nuisance. He frowned when he didn't find her at the first go-round. Sitting straighter in his chair, Snape looked more closely for Lily at the table. He cast his eyes up and down the benches, but didn't see her. Finally, a black haired girl turned towards the Head Table and looked up. Snape looked back at her, astounded at the change. Pretty blond haired Lily and been replaced by a black-haired girl with multiple piercing's in her nose and ears. Even more than her physical transformation, Snape was troubled by the look in her eyes. He saw the familiar look of anger and defiance that had stared back at him from mirrors throughout most of his time at Hogwarts. He knew at once Lily had been through an experience which had left her embittered. She was on a spiral into darkness. He had to find out why, but he couldn't yet fathom how to begin his discovery

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks into the term, Severus was sitting in his office marking the barely coherent essays from this year's crop of first years. He grimaced over a particularly garbled sentence and decided he'd had enough for the night. Throwing down his marking quill, he leaned back in his chair and stretched.

Jenny quietly went down the stairs to Severus' office with a cup of cocoa. She watched as he stretched and finally yawned.

"Been a long day, love?" she asked. She smiled and set the cup on his desk.

Severus sighed deeply. "Sometimes I wonder why I was ever persuaded to return to this... this..."

"This place you call home?" finished Jenny.

Snape gave her a mock glare. "Alright, madam, you are correct, as always." He sipped the cocoa and relaxed. "Are the children sleeping?"

"Yes," replied Jenny, "All is quiet in the Snape household and Mrs Snape is a bit lonely."

She walked around to his side of the desk. He turned to let her slide onto his lap.

"Are you seducing the schoolmaster, madam?" he asked in mock disdain.

Jenny wrapped her arms about his neck and leaned forward for a kiss. "I would never do any such thing," she retorted, "But, I'm not above coaxing my lover up to bed for an early night."

"Ah, well then, that's quite different." Severus smiled and kissed her gently once more. "I'm more than willing to be your lover." He set her on her feet and pulled his wand to put his desk in order with a charm.

At the same moment, a knock came to his office door. Jenny looked up at him, "Who would that be? It's past curfew."

Snape shook his head and answered the door. Filch and two of his students, obviously in trouble, waited at the threshold.

"Mr Filch, what seems to be the problem?" asked Snape.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor. I caught these two up to something nasty in the Trophy Room. Just lucky I caught them before they... went too far." He leered at the pair who looked sick.

Severus took stock of who the accused students were. He frowned when he saw Lily and a fifth year boy. "Very well, Mr Filch, I'll deal with it."

Filch looked at Snape hopefully. "I don't mind dealing with it, Professor, I just thought you should know."

Snape spared a look for the caretaker, "It's quite alright, Mr Filch. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the students should enter. With a nod, he indicated Filch could leave and closed the door on the other man's mutterings.

Jenny looked at Severus, indicating she intended to return upstairs and leave him to his onerous duty. He held up his hand to halt her.

"Mrs Snape, if you don't mind, I would prefer if you would stay. I believe there is some merit to your input in this situation." Severus looked at Jenny, hoping she would sense his hint of urgency.

"Of course, if I can offer my advice, I'm happy to remain," said Jenny, wondering at Severus' request.

Severus returned to his seat behind the desk. Lily and the boy stood facing him, neither daring to lift their eyes.

"Beyond the obvious flaunting of rules by being out and about past curfew, what exactly were you both up to?" asked Snape; quite sure he would get no answer.

Lily sighed and looked up and away into the distance. The boy glanced at her and frowned before he spoke.

"Well, sir, it was... that is, we er... I – Lily and I, we – we – we—" He trailed off.

Snape stood again, letting his menacing height instil more fear in the boy. "Do you always take young ladies to the Trophy Room for an evening's dalliance, boy? Such an appropriate name for a location to have a close encounter of the erotic kind, is it not?"

Lily snorted at Snape's allusion to the Muggle motion picture. The pure-blooded boy shook his head, clearly missing the Muggle inference.

"No, it wasn't my idea. Lily said she'd been there before and hadn't... "sputtered the frightened youth.

"Shut it, will you!" barked Lily, "I told you to keep your mouth shut, you stupid--"

"Watch your tone in my presence, young lady," snapped Snape, now pinning her with a glare that would leave first years in tears. "I will give the instructions here and you will be silent unless I ask you a direct question." He turned back to the boy. "Continue, Lily said she'd been there before and...?" he waited for an answer.

The boy glanced at Lily once more before answering, "She'd taken a couple of others there before and... I've never had a girl..." He looked down in embarrassment, "You know, use her mouth."

Jenny looked over at Lily, expecting the girl to be upset, but she was still staring into the distance appearing to be merely bored with the entire circumstance.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and a week's detention with Filch. Perhaps you can curb your baser instincts with a little dirty, hard labour. You might want to let your parents know they will be receiving a letter regarding your newfound hobby as well. Get to your dorm now!" Snape ordered.

Both students turned to leave as fast as they could, only to hear, "Not you, Miss Dowd. We have a little more yet to discuss."

Lily stopped in her tracks. The boy looked back at her for a moment, but continued on his hasty retreat. She remained standing where she had stopped, her back to the desk. Severus summoned two chairs for Lily and Jenny before snapping his fingers to summon an elf. The older elf, who had been to their quarters before, appeared.

"Oppa, we require assistance from one of your number who has volunteered to care for my children. Please have your most trustworthy attend my chambers to keep watch while my wife and I are detained."

"At once Professor; we are most proud to look after your babies." With a low bow, the elf disappeared.

Severus turned to Jenny and led her to a chair. "Miss Dowd, come and sit down." He returned to sit behind his desk once more and waited for Lily to join them.

Lily turned and faced him. "I'll just stand, professor..."

"It wasn't a request, Miss Dowd. Sit down, now." He waited until she complied. She sat down, crossed her legs and arms, then looked down at the foot that was now bobbing up and down.

Jenny looked at the young girl then turned back to Severus, a frown furling her brow. This was not the same girl she remembered visiting them in Manchester.

"Miss Dowd, I believe we need to get to the bottom of your new attitude. Your behaviour and manner have become belligerent to your professors and peers alike. Your marks have dropped significantly from previous years. Your appearance does no honour to Slytherin or Hogwarts." He paused and sighed. "This latest incident is most distressing."

Lily sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. Filthy Old Filch only caught us snogging. Honestly, you'd think we'd been caught actually doing something."

Snape pounded his desk, "That's Mr Filch to you, girl and you should thank your lucky stars you weren't caught en flagrante, or you'd be in the Headmistress' office now and quite possibly on your way home."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we through?" she muttered, still not looking at Severus.

Snape felt his anger growing hotter. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Miss Dowd, I've known you since you were an annoying little twit eating Halloween sweets on Jenny's doorstep. Don't push your luck any further or you will be sent home on a suspension. How would your parents take that, especially when they find out why?"

Lily actually laughed, "My parents don't give two hoots about me... at least my mother doesn't." Her laughter had trailed off.

Severus decided to pursue the subject of his observations of her at the Opening Feast. "Who has hurt you, Miss Dowd? Who has caused your self esteem to fall to such a depth?"

Lily gestured dramatically, "Honestly, all this psycho-tripe from a wizard; can't I just want to change how I look? It's my life – my body!"

While listening to the typical teenaged ranting, Jenny looked back at her time spent married to a man who had denigrated her as a person. She remembered the clothing and makeup she'd started to wear to get his attention and his spurning her even more. Only when Severus had come into her life had she really begun to rebuild her self esteem once more. His gentleness and complements towards her had made all the difference in her world.

Sitting forward in her chair, Jenny held up her hand to Severus who was about to speak. "Lily, you have a new stepfather. Is everything alright between you two? I mean, do you get along?" She watched for Lily's reaction.

Lily smiled ironically, "Oh yeah, we get on right well. No problems there."

Jenny prodded on. "Who has hurt you, Lily? Why the changes in your appearance? You're such a pretty girl." Jenny watched as the girl's chin began to quiver.

"Yeah, that's what he said too. I was so pretty. Prettier than my mum." She bit her lips now, clearly fighting to control her tears.

"Miss Dowd," Snape began quietly, "what else did he say? What else has happened?"

She shook her head, "He said they'd put me in care. He said I wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts anymore. I don't want to go back to Muggle School; I don't want to go into care."

Jenny went to Lily and put her arm around her, "Lily, what has he done?"

Lily, who was now crying openly, covered her face with her hands. Jenny pulled her into a hug. Severus pulled out a handkerchief and passed it over. Lily took a few shuddering breaths and wiped her face with the handkerchief.

"He used to hug me when he saw me, when I first met him. Then, when I was home for the holidays, he'd put his arm around my shoulders when we watched telly. One night, he made me a drink. Said it couldn't hurt to have one. Next thing I remember, I was in bed and he... he..." She began crying again, "He said it was my fault, said he'd tell my mum I'd thrown myself at him."

"Where was your mother in all of this? Was she not aware?" asked Snape, his quiet voice revealing to Jenny how upset he was.

"She works nights, don't she? She only worries about her next fix or getting money to keep him happy."

Severus sat back in his chair, feeling an anger quite different from the sort he'd felt at the misbehaviour of his students. He stood and came around to the other side of his desk.

"Miss Dowd, I think we should take you to the Nurse." He had taken her elbow to make her rise.

"Why? I'm not pregnant or anything. Please, don't say anything. I don't want to go into care." Lily looked panicked.

"You are a witch, Miss Dowd. Whatever else might happen, they cannot take that away from you. Now, there are other things besides pregnancy you should have checked. Come, let Madam Pomfrey do her job and make sure you are well."

Jenny smiled in reassurance, "Come on, Lily. It'll be alright. I'll go with you."

Lily let herself be led out towards the Infirmary, while Snape headed to the Headmistress' office. He had to report this to the Ministry. Lily may be put in care, but it would be done through the Ministry of Magic, not through the Muggle authorities.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"This is most irregular, Snape. We have strict protocols to follow when liaising with Muggle authorities." Harry Potter, newly appointed Auror, had been given the task of accompanying the Manchester police when they went to apprehend Lily's stepfather. Tonks went along as well, in case Lily's mother became involved

"The case is not a simple one of a petty crime committed upon a witch or wizard, Potter. A minor witch was abused and threatened. It is intolerable for any child to be victimized, but this girl falls under our jurisdiction and I have been assigned as temporary guardian." The professor continued to stride along the foot path towards the Police station where they were to meet the constables who were charged with the duty.

"She's safe at school, Severus. Why do want to do this?" Asked Tonks, who had a good idea why he'd insisted in coming.

"I told Lily I would make sure he would never be able to hurt her again." He halted in front of the building with a Police sign hanging out in front and turned to the Aurors, "You know by now I always keep my promises. Shall we?" He indicated the entrance.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"It's done, Minister Weasley. Muggle authorities arrested and charged him last night. Her mother was charged as well. Now, there's just the hearing for Lily's disposition." Harry Potter finished his report to the Minister of Magic.

"Good, I'm glad that's over. Now, we just have to find a place for the poor girl." Arthur sat back in his chair and pondered the options open to them.

"It was quite amazing, actually. The man sat there and blurted out everything. Even when her mother tried to make him shut up, he just kept on talking." Harry sat on a chair facing Arthur.

"Interesting," said Arthur before leaning forward and speaking into the charmed horn that acted as an intercom, "Dahlia, please ask Professor Snape to join us and round up some tea and biscuits."

Harry looked over at Arthur and asked, "What do you think he did - a compulsion charm or Veritaserum?" Harry had his suspicions, but had not voiced them.

"We'll see," said Arthur, just as Snape entered. "Severus, do sit down. A right nasty business this; glad its over."

"Yes, well it's not quite over for Lily," said Snape, seating himself opposite from Harry.

"How so?" asked Arthur.

Severus looked at the floor and pursed his lips, "Miss Dowd was examined by Poppy Pomfrey when we discovered what was happening. It appears she has an infection – entirely curable, thankfully – Trichomoniasis. Given the young lady has had a short history at school; we need to check out everyone she had contact with. It won't be pleasant."

"Oh dear, and here I was worried about how you got the confession from this pervert so easily. What was it, anyways – a potion?"

"Do you need to know, Arthur? Why couldn't it have been a guilty conscience on his part?" Severus watched as Arthur pondered the question. "I should think your time would be better spent finding her a new home."

Arthur nodded his assent, "I suppose so but... well, let's let the matter rest for now. You are her Guardian, have you considered making that a permanent association?"

Snape shook his head, "No, under the circumstances, it wouldn't be wise. I think she needs a great deal of close parenting and, with our careers and our own children, neither Jenny nor I are in the position to do that effectively."

He looked at Harry and nodded slightly towards Arthur. Harry looked confused for a moment, then smiled as he realised what Snape was suggesting.

"It's going to be rather lonely at the Burrow, when Ginny and Ron finally move out after the wedding," suggested Harry.

"Yes, it will be odd. That will be a spectacular day – a double wedding – greatest social event in years they say." Arthur smiled with pride at the thought.

"What will Molly do?" asked Snape, "She looks after your grandchildren now and then, but Molly is never happy unless she's busy."

Arthur looked between Harry and Snape, realizing they were setting him up. "Are you suggesting that I... that Molly and I... we're too old."

"No you're not, Mr Weasley. You and Mrs Weasley are the best parents I've ever met. It's not like she's a little girl, "offered Harry.

"It's true, Arthur. Lily is already in fourth year. What she really needs is nurturing and guidance. I can think of no other family who demonstrates those traits in such abundance." Snape watched as the man behind the desk sat thinking...

... "Come in, dear, it's so nice to see you again. Ginny, come down, Lily's here," called Molly over her shoulder. "Take off your jacket and come in the kitchen. Lunch is just about ready."

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. I work with Harry Potter and Tonks. You remember them, don't you?" Ron took her hand and shook it.

Lily stared around the strange house that had been suggested as her new home. She and Arthur had just apparated in from the Ministry. This was as far away as you could get from a council flat in Manchester.

"Headmistress McGonagall said you could stay for a long weekend to get to know us. If everything works out, this will be your new home," said Molly, hopefully, "Come on then, into the kitchen."

As Lily entered, a crowd of red-heads, one black haired boy, one bushy haired girl and one blonde part Veela, called out their welcome. Lily stared back in surprise - her mouth open.

"This is the Weasley family," said Arthur, "Never a dull moment."

Lily was led to a chair where her plate was being piled with food. Harry sat facing her, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Lily," he began, "I know – it's pretty overwhelming, but you'll get used to it. I did." He smiled at her and ducked as a flying green bean thrown by Ginny passed over his head. "This is what a real family should be like," he told her, before turning to his plate of food.

Lily looked up and down the table at the smiling faces and decided Harry may just be right.


	8. Uncle Ooshus

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended.

So sorry for not updating recently. I've been swamped at work and with the holidays... Speaking for which, for what ever end of year you love to celebrate – Happy Holidays and for myself, Merry Christmas. I did my best to get a chapter for you as a present. Do drop by with a review and say hello. I miss hearing from you.

May 2006

Severus walked slowly back to his family's chambers, wincing with every step. Only his anger kept him moving along after being hit by an errant hex from a fourth year Gryffindor. He entered and quietly removed his teaching robes, intending to escape to his private laboratory. Turning, he took one step forward and trod upon the magic baby doll belonging to his daughter. The toy immediately began wailing.

"Severus, is that you?" called Jenny as she trotted out to silence the noise.

Severus sighed. "Yes, it is I. Why is this… this… thing lying here on the floor?" he asked in a petulant tone.

"Saoirse probably dropped it while she was playing with her nanny elf." Jenny looked closely at her husband. "Are you all right?"

Severus brushed by her. "Of course I am. Did you plan dinner here or should I go to the Great Hall?"

Jenny reached out and playfully smacked his backside. She gasped when he started and groaned in pain. "Severus, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" She began to open his trousers to look.

"Will you stop it, Jenny, I can look after it." He pushed her hands away from his buttons. "Jenny, can I go to the bathroom before you begin exploring," he insisted, holding his pants up and hobbling down the hall.

Jenny followed him to their chambers and the en suite. "What happened?"

"Imbeciles! I was in the firing line, if you will." He gingerly lowered his pants and looked in the floor length mirror. "Bugger," he said, quietly.

Jenny looked in horror at the boils sprouting bas relief over her husband's buttocks. "Oh, Severus, what are we to do?" She watched as a boil burst only to begin growing again. "Let me get Poppy Pomfrey," she decided, turning to go to the infirmary.

"NO! I can look after it," Severus insisted, grimacing once more.

"You can hardly walk, for god sakes, Severus. Wait there." Jenny went to the nursery where a nanny elf was watching the two children. "Nanny, can you help me?"

The young elf stood up and smiled at Jenny. "What can Nanny do to help her Muggle Mistress?"

Jenny hated the title, but the elf insisted on using it. "Can you ask Madam Pomfrey to come to my chambers? There is a problem I need her to get to the bottom of."

The elf looked distressed suddenly. "Is one of my children not well, Mistress? Did Nanny miss something?"

Jenny shook her head, "No - no, nothing like that. It's a private matter. Will you go? Tell her Professor Snape needs her help."

The elf nodded, and disappeared with a snap of her fingers only to reappear a minute later. "Madam Pomfrey is coming by floo. She was not very surprised."

"Thank you, Nanny." Jenny hurried from the room and checked on Severus. She found him pointing his wand at his backside.

"Bugger," he muttered as his spell went awry again.

"Severus, come and lie down, Poppy's coming." She pulled his arm to make him follow. "You'll do damage to yourself this way."

He allowed himself to be led back to the bedroom only to find Poppy waiting for them. "You might have announced your entrance, Madam." The embarrassed wizard had instinctively covered his dangly bits with his hands, wincing once more at the sudden movement. "Turn your back until I'm in bed, at least."

With an amused sigh, Poppy turned her back to him. "I heard what happened, Severus. It's not the first time I've seen a bare backside."

He eased himself on to the bed and lay on his belly. "It's my bare backside and I don't like showing it to anyone," he spat. "Alright, do your worst."

Poppy approached the bed. "I bet you don't say that to Jenny." She smiled at Jenny as she began her examination. "There's been a spate of these hexes this year. I must have the Headmistress address it. It's taking up far too much time." Muttering an incantation, she passed her wand over Snape's tender hind cheeks, stopping new boils from forming. "There, I've disenchanted the hex. Unfortunately, the boils won't heal with a charm. You'll need to use a poultice for the next couple of days to get rid of the puss. I'm sure you know what to use in it, Severus." Poppy conjured bandages over his buttocks and stood back. "I would suggest an extra cushioning charm on your chair in the meantime."

"Thank you, Poppy," said Jenny, pulling the quilt up to return some dignity to her husband.

Poppy nodded. "I don't usually make house-calls, but under the circumstances…"

"Professor Snape, are you all right?" asked the voice of the Headmistress from the hall.

Severus groaned. "Is there to be no privacy in my own chambers? Who let you in?"

Minerva sniffed indignantly. "I'm Headmistress of this school. I can go where and when I please, professor. Anyway, your nanny elf let me in. Now, how is your… injury?" She looked at Poppy.

"He'll be sore for a few days, but he'll survive," said Poppy.

"He was in a right state when he came in," added Jenny.

"He's still in the room," Snape snapped, "and he can answer for himself."

"Headmistress, there has been a terrible rash of these type of hexes, you must do something," insisted the Mediwitch.

Minerva nodded, "I will get to the bottom of this."

"Well, let's face it," said Jenny, "no one likes to be the butt of a cruel joke."

Severus groaned as much in annoyance as in pain. "Will you all please GET OUT OF HERE! I've had enough torture for today."

"Daddy," said Darrius from the bedroom door. "Did you hurt yourself?" He trotted in and hopped on the bed. "Show me where and I'll kiss it better."

Severus slumped down and pulled the pillow over his head to drown out the laughter from the women surrounding him.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

June 2006

Jenny stood in front of the mirror holding up different outfits in front of her, trying to decide what to wear to the Weasley/Granger/Potter/Weasley nuptials. She sighed in frustration at herself and her wardrobe. Everything she owned looked dowdy in comparison to the wizard's robes. After her marriage, Jenny had continued to wear her Muggle clothing, while Severus wore both styles, depending on the occasion.

Severus watched as Jenny threw her clothes on to the bed before flopping down beside them. He smiled at her typical Jenny-esque reaction to an upcoming public event.

"What has you so frustrated, Mrs. Snape?" he asked from the doorway where he stood.

Jenny hadn't heard him come in and turned at his voice. "I think I should just stay home on the weekend, Severus. I haven't a thing to wear, and this wedding will be all over the papers come Monday. This is a huge event in the Magical world. I'd just look… stupid."

Severus went to sit beside her. "If you don't go, then I shan't either. It's not as if I'll be missed."

Jenny shook her head, "You know as well as I do, that's not true. After all that's been written about you and what has come to light following your exile…" She faded off. "If you don't go, Arthur will be very disappointed. It won't look good for this Ministry."

"Well then." Severus stood and clapped his hands. "It's just as well I made arrangements to go into London tomorrow. We leave early to keep an appointment, so don't dawdle in the morning."

"What appointment?" asked Jenny.

Severus smiled and left to attend to paperwork in his office. Let it be a surprise, he decided.

Next morning, Jenny stood in front of an enchanted mirror staring at her image. She could hardly believe it was her likeness looking back from the reflection.

"Oh my, they're beautiful robes," she declared to the dressmaker from Madam Malkins.

The woman smiled back. "Yes, they are. This is the latest from Paris. We just got a delivery in for this season. I say, the royal blue does suit you. Your husband has good taste."

"Severus chose these?" asked Jenny, surprised at the news.

"Yes, I did," said Severus, entering the fitting room. "Do you like them?"

"Oh, Severus, this is the most beautiful outfit I've every worn." She paused as a pair of matching pumps appeared on the floor before her. Slipping them on, she stood and waited as the hem was adjusted. "I suppose I'll be going to the wedding after all."

"Indeed, Jenny, I could hardly appear without my better half accompanying me."

Jenny turned and looked at him properly. "You've bought new robes too." She was surprised at this as he hated new clothes.

"Well, I couldn't embarrass you by wearing the old stuff I have." Severus smoothed down the front of his new forest green robes. "I think we should appear in the Daily Prophet as members of society, not as a poor school teacher and his wife.

"I'm sure Lucius would approve,' said Jenny.

"I'm sure he will. Now, let us return home and practice our techniques to snub our inferiors. Perhaps we could take lessons from the Malfoy's."

"Don't push it, Severus," said Jenny in mock annoyance.

Severus smirked, "Oh, I forgot for a moment. You are a standard bearer for the proletariat."

"And don't you forget it." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for my robes, even if they're made for a bourgeoises."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

July 3, 2006THE DAILY PROPHET Price 7 Knuts

SOCIETY EVENT OF THE DECADE TAKES PLACE AT

ALEXANDRA PALACE

This past Saturday, July 1, 2006, Wizards took over the exclusive venue of Alexandra Palace, in London, for a double hand-fasting ceremony. The Wizarding Hero, Harry J. Potter took as his wife, Ginevra M. Weasley, daughter of our Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley. At the same time, Ronald B. Weasley, the son of our Minister for Magic, married Hermione J. Granger, the Muggle-born witch who came to fame during the downfall of the Death Eaters and their infamous leader. (See page three for an overview of the history time line.)

These young heroes, pictured above in the official wedding portrait, found love and romance amidst the violence and turmoil that coloured their formative years.

The young Miss Weasley was resplendent in a couturier designed wedding robe from France, made from the finest embroidered linen. Her brilliant red hair was crowned by a wreath of white roses that served to enhance her glowing complexion and sparkling smile. She was supported by her sister in law, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, and Miss Lily Dowd, the young ward of the Weasley family.

The young Mr. Potter, supported by Messrs Remus Lupin and Neville Longbottom, was presented to his bride by his Muggle relatives, his maternal aunt and uncle. It was noted that the aunt in question frequently seemed to be overcome by the occasion and was fed copious amounts of brandy.

Miss Hermione Granger wore a traditional Muggle-style wedding dress and veil as she was presented by her parents. She was supported by Miss Luna Lovegood and Miss Nymphadora Tonks. Mr. Ronald Weasley, supported by his brothers Charles and Frederick, seemed enthralled to be with his blushing bride.

In a break from the usual form, Minister Weasley and his wife, Molly Weasley (nee Prewett), presented both their son and daughter at the same time. It was a most touching and memorable moment as they walked forward in the official circle to meet the others at the apex. Mrs. Weasley was quite overcome with emotion, and cried throughout the ceremony. Our Minister remained quite stoic, but one could sense his deep emotions, as he was seen to dab his eyes with Muggle paper handkerchiefs, which had been brought by Mrs Granger.

The guests included the crème de le crème of Wizarding society, not at least of which was Severus Snape, the mysterious hero, and his Muggle wife. As seen below, Mrs Snape wore couturier-styled robes of the current Paris design and outshone many of our Matrons of Wizarding society. Along with our celebrity couple, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Gabrielle Delacour, sister of Fleur Delacour-Weasley share a celebratory toast to the newlyweds. This reporter would not be surprised if this pair was to become a common sight around town in the near future. (See page five for a full description of the reception and list of guests.)

Jenny put down the Daily Prophet and chuckled to herself. She resumed eating her breakfast and feeding Saoirse.

"What's so funny," asked Severus around a mouthful of Toast and bitter marmalade.

"Read the paper. We made front page," replied Jenny.

"Must have been a slow news day, but why is it so funny? Do I look that bad?" He picked up the paper and looked.

"You were very handsome, Severus, and they actually complimented me. No, I was talking about who else was in the picture with us."

Severus read the piece and chuckled quietly as well. "Listen, did you hear that?" he asked.

Jenny frowned. "Hear what?"

"Well, if Draco should woo the Miss Delacour junior, the Malfoy's and Weasley's would become extended family." He shrugged at her confused look. "I just thought I heard the sound of a glacier sliding into Lucifer's domain."

"Oh," said Jenny, nodding her head, then saying again, in a different tone of understanding, "Oh."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lucius Malfoy and his son were invited to the Snape household for Christmas dinner. Jenny insisted on doing it all Muggle-style. Lucius for some reason found this amusing and entertaining. They arrived after lunch for drinks and a gift exchange.

"How does one charm this to work?" asked Lucius as he examined his gift.

"You don't," explained Severus. "This is a Muggle mobile phone. It's far more convenient than using a fire call. I bought you a phone you can buy time on as you use it but there is another way of purchasing the service. I'll show you when the shops are open on Boxing Day."

Lucius still looked sceptical. "This is one of the new items you insisted we put on our list of stock, isn't it, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. 'It did quite well, actually. We got a good deal from the distributor so our prices were reasonable."

"I think this is a brilliant idea," said Draco as he examined his own phone. "You say they use these all over the world, Jenny?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a smile. "Thinking of buying one for a present, Draco?"

For a moment Draco looked flustered. "Uhm, well, ah, yeah, I was, actually." He glanced quickly at his father.

Lucius lifted his brow. "Draco, I had hoped your time in Slytherin would have taught you some semblance of guile. As it is, you are so blatantly obvious about your feelings for the Delacour girl..." He faded off.

"Father I..." He stopped himself from revealing too much while in company.

Lucius looked at Severus, who merely raised his eyebrow. "Draco, at one time, I would have found a connection with the Delacour's as undesirable. Past history has changed many things, not the least of which is my sense of propriety." Lucius paused and leaned forward. "If you choose to pursue Mlle. Delacour as a suitable consort, I shall support you in anyway I can."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, all right then. Thanks Dad, that's brilliant."

Jenny stood. "Excuse me, the turkey needs basting one last time and I think an extra bit of rum in the plum pudding wouldn't go amiss."

The men all stood as she left the room. Jenny giggled at the unfamiliar manners of her guests.

"Hey, Darrius, want a game of Chess?" asked Draco.

"Yes, please, Uncle Draco. Can you show me how?" Darrius had been given a children's Wizarding chess set for Christmas.

As the chess game was set up Lucius and Severus talked quietly for a time before Jenny called for assistance in the kitchen.

"You've become quite domesticated, old man," said Lucius.

Severus snorted. "Actually, it's just that I chop vegetables more evenly than her electric food processor. Help yourself to another drink."

"Uncle Ooshus, I really like your Christmas present," said Darrius as he played in front of the fire with Draco as his opponent.

Lucius smiled at the black locks of the tousle-haired boy who was learning the basics of Chess from his gift, which would only allow the pieces to move in the correct fashion for the child. "I'm very pleased to know you find my gift amusing, Darrius. I'm sure you'll become quite a Chess master when you grow up."

Darrius looked up at his father's friend and shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to be a Chess master."

"Really," Lucius responded, "What would you like to become, Darrius; a Potions Master like your father?"

Again, Darrius shook his head. "My Mummy said that Daddy has to work very hard at his job, and that's why he doesn't have time to play very much. She said you didn't have to work hard to earn money. Not like my Daddy."

Lucius frowned at the tyke's declaration. "Really, well then, how did your Mummy say I made my money?"

"Mummy said that you were…" At this, Darrius paused to think. "A very rich, snooty snob, who made a pile of money, without ever needing to break a sweat in the effort." He smiled following his recitation.

Draco chortled in glee at the little boy's comments. Lucius scowled at his son, making Draco laugh even harder.

Lucius cleared his throat before replying. "Ah, I see. So, Darrius, what exactly do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked.

Darrius thought for a moment more before replying. He didn't see his mother standing in the doorway behind him observing the conversation. "I think I would like to be a very rich, snooty snob who didn't have to work hard to earn my money. That way I could have more time to play," he decided. "Uncle Ooshus, will you teach me how to be a rich, snooty snob so's I don't have to work hard?" asked the innocent boy.

Lucius was not offended by the commentary on his livelihood in the slightest, as Jenny had espoused her belief on more that one occasion, much to his amusement. He noticed the aforementioned Mummy standing in the door and smiled at her before replying, with much relish, to the little boy.

"Darrius, as a close friend and confident of your father, I would consider it my bounden duty to ensure your initiation into the realms of the snootiest of snobbery. Indeed, I will tutor you in the highest forms of the skill, and guide your path to success in the pursuit of excellence in the fine art of professional leisure." He smiled at the fiendish look Jenny sent his way.

"Really, Uncle Ooshus, would you do that for me?" asked the little boy excitedly.

"Without question, Darrius; you have my hand on it," replied Malfoy Sr. with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He extended his hand and took Darrius' for a gentleman's handshake.

Darrius jumped up, headed towards the door and shouted, "Mummy, Mummy, Uncle Ooshus is going to teach me how to be the snootiest snob. He promised. Will that make Daddy proud?"

Jenny took her son's chubby face in her hands and leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Tell you what, love, you make sure and tell Daddy at dinner tonight. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Now go and wash your hands."

"Okay. Thanks, Uncle Ooshus, you're brilliant." Darrius scampered away leaving the adults alone.

Jenny glared back at Lucius who returned her look with an ingratiating smile.

"Up your arse, Lucius," said Jenny quietly.

"Yes, my dear, but of course it will be done tastefully, by someone other than myself. That is the Malfoy way; the way of the snob."


	9. Male Bonding

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late on Boxing Day afternoon, Jenny and Severus tidied up the kitchen following lunch with their children at their Braemar home. Saoirse was down for a nap, while Darrius was watching a Pantomime on the television – Dick Whittington.

"It's all your fault, you know," said Jenny out of the blue.

Severus paused before responding. He'd learned to be careful about what his answers were when he was accused of some lapse in his duties by his wife. She had an inordinate ability to form logic around her reasoning that left him confounded and tongue tied. It was safer to play dumb, even when you knew your parenting skills were about to be criticized.

"I'm not sure what I'm to blame for, Jenny. Would you mind letting me in on what I've done or not done?" He sighed and hung his tea towel up to dry.

Jenny huffed. "Well, it's obvious. Your son is craving male attention. Look at the way he clung on to the idea of Lucius teaching him to be a snob, for heaven sakes. Of all the people he wants to idolize." She turned back to the sink.

Severus rolled his eyes. He'd expected this. "Jenny, Darrius is just an infant. He'll want to be something else in a week or two." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. "Wait and see, it'll be a Seeker on the Cannons or a Muggle Astronaut next."

Jenny escaped from his embrace. "I don't care, Severus. You need to make a little more time for your family. Darrius needs you. Not only that, but he'll be going to Nursery school in February. You need to talk more about his magic and not using it around other Muggle children.

Severus sighed once more. "Yes, Jenny, I know and I will."

"Good," she replied, "and you can start today. Take Darrius out and play in the snow; it'll do you both good."

"I hate snow," Severus complained. "It's cold and wet and … white." He trailed off as Darrius trotted into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I did. Mummy showed me how." Darrius held up a piece of parchment upon which he had scribed his name using a crayon. "Did I do it right, Daddy?"

Severus took the offered parchment and looked at it. Turning the page over, he saw his own writing. He'd been using this piece of parchment to write an article to a potions journal. "Darrius, this is my parchment," he said in an annoyed tone.

Darrius looked disappointed. "I thought you'd like to see what I learned, Daddy. Aren't you proud?"

"I do, I am, but when there's writing on one side you shouldn't…" Severus began impatiently, only to fade when Jenny raised her eyebrow at him. He crouched down to his son's level. "I think you print very well, Darrius. Next time can you ask before using a parchment with writing already on it? It might be important for Mummy or Daddy."

Darrius nodded solemnly. "Okay." Unsmiling, he took the parchment back and made to leave the kitchen.

Jenny just looked at her husband who shrugged and asked, "Darrius, would you like to go outside and build a snowman with me?"

Darrius turned back. "Really, Daddy, just you an' me like best mates?"

Snape walked over and snatched up his son, "Yes, just you and me – no girls allowed. Go and start to get dressed."

Darrius hugged his father as he was set down. He ran to the hall where his winter clothing was waiting.

Jenny walked up and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Now you're going to make him a chauvinist. What am I to do with you?"

Severus smiled at her. "Be careful what you ask for. Now, I have some male bonding to do with my son." He pulled his wand and summoned his own winter clothing, donning it with another swipe of his wand. "Come, Darrius, it will be dark soon."

Darrius barreled into the kitchen with his coat undone. Jenny fastened him up and made sure his hat, scarf and mittens were in place. "Have fun," she said, as father and son exited the back door to the garden.

Later, Jenny looked out from the window in her daughter's room which overlooked the back garden of her home. The gentle slope at the end of the garden housed a tiered garden in the summer where her husband grew herbs, vegetables and other plants used in potions. In winter, it served as a perfect place for a small child to sled down. Jenny noticed, however, that there was no sledding going on at that moment. The snowman had already been assembled, with a jaunty hat and scarf conjured upon it. So she wasn't entirely sure what father and son were doing with their backs to her. She opened the window intending to ask if hot cocoa and biscuits were now in order. As she did, she heard Darrius' voice float over to her.

"Daddy, I did it. It's more fun printing like this than using a crayon." He giggled up at his father who had crouched down to fasten up the boy's coat.

"What are you two doing?" asked Jenny.

Darrius plowed back through the snow towards the house. "Look Mummy, I did my name again. See." He pointed at the slope behind him.

Jenny looked where he pointed and gasped. "Severus Snape, what are you teaching our son?" Emblazoned in yellow on the snowy slope were two names – Severus and Darrius. She turned to her husband who was walking back to the house and pointed wordlessly to the urine-created signatures.

Severus looked up and smiled as he stood beside his son. "It's just a little male-bonding ritual, Jenny. Just what you wanted." He patted Darrius on the shoulder. "Not to worry, mate. It's something women don't understand because they can't do it." He led his son to the house.

Darrius frowned as he followed his father. "Why can't they, Daddy?"

Severus kicked himself when he realized what he'd said. "Well, son, that's a long story for another day."

Darrius was still puzzled and not content. Then an idea suddenly struck the boy. "I know why, Daddy."

"You do," said Severus, wondering what the child meant.

"Cause it's a guy thing, an' we never share secrets with girls," replied Darrius in a conspiratorial whisper.

Severus smiled in relief. "You guessed it, Darrius. Let's keep it that way." He took his son's hand and led him to where a scowling mother waited at the back door. He held up a hand to stop Jenny from speaking, "It's alright, Mummy, Darrius knows. Writing in the snow is a man's secret. We can't tell you anything about it."

Father and son stepped inside where Severus dried their boots with a charm and banished their coats to the hall. As Jenny watched, they disappeared into the living room to share a game of chess.

Jenny heard the milk boiling on the cooker and turned to make cocoa. As she poured out the hot drink she spoke to her baby daughter sitting in the highchair. "You know Saoirse, I have a feeling they put one over on me today. That's not good. We'll have to keep an eye on that pair." She called to say the cocoa was ready. "We have to make sure who's in charge around here, Saoirse. We women have a few secrets too."

The baby girl gurgled in glee and banged her highchair table seeming to agree.


	10. A kiss to make it better

Disclaimer.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark or infringement is intended

It's been a while, but I've gotten a couple of reviews recently and got the urge to write a little. This is a gentle chapter with the kids getting a bit older. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus walked through his Hogwart's chambers, dousing candles and lamps as he went. All was quiet in his private domain: his birth children slumbered in their beds, his Slytherin brood was safely ensconced in their dungeon abode, and his wife was primping in the en suite bathroom. Yes, he thought to himself, some days did end perfectly. With a self-satisfied smile he picked up two wine glasses and the bottle of claret he'd opened to breathe earlier, as he made his way to his bed chamber.

"Be out in a minute, love," said Jenny. "It's nice to have an early night for once."

Severus smile got slightly more feral as he poured two glasses of wine. "Not too early, if I've have my way," he muttered to himself.

"What were you saying?" asked Jenny, coming from the bathroom wearing only a bath towel.

Severus cleared his throat. "Oh, nothing, just a perfect end to a perfect day," he covered for himself.

Jenny smiled knowingly. "Aha," she replied, as she accepted the proffered wine. "And just what would make this day end so perfectly?"

Severus pretended to think before speaking. "Well, some quiet moments with my Manchester Lass, sharing a glass of good wine and good adult conversation."

Jenny smiled at him and sipped at the wine he passed to her. "Aha," she responded as she walked to their bed. "And do you really think for a minute I believe that?" She reclined upon the pillows, stretching her legs out in comfort.

Severus took a sip of wine before replying. "Not really, no." He smiled as he heard her giggle like a young girl.

"Severus," she called in sing-song voice, "would you rub my feet? I was running after Saoirse all day, and my arches are begging for some relief."

Severus set his glass on the bedside table and sat at the end of the bed. He lifted her foot and began massaging the sole with his thumbs. "Better?"

"Mmnh," moaned Jenny, closing her eyes to enjoy the pleasurable sensations Severus created with his ministrations. She sucked in a breath, as he began kissing then sucking her toes, one after the other.

"Have I soothed your poor, aching arches yet?" asked Severus in a low, gravelly tone.

Jenny smiled and took another sip of wine before answering. "Not quite yet, but you're almost there."

He began rubbing the pad on the back of her big toe then kissed it, before gently sucking the end of the toe into his mouth. Jenny sighed in appreciation.

Just when he thought he had Jenny in the right mood to move on, the moment was shattered.

"MUMMY, DADDY! Come See!" A child's voice preceded his barging entry into their room.

Severus jumped in surprise, biting her big toe in the process. Jenny yelped in pain.

"Daddy, come see. It's Saoirse. She's sitting on top of my wardrobe," exclaimed Darrius.

"Darrius, one does not barge into one's parent's bedroom like that," Severus scolded.

"What did you say about Saoirse, Darrius," asked Jenny, as she looked at the tooth marks on the offended toe.

Darrius ignored his father's scowl. "She's sitting on top of my wardrobe."

"Don't be silly, boy. How could she climb all the way up there?" Severus stood to escort his son back to bed but instead, Darrius grabbed his hand and pulled him to make him follow.

"Come see, quick." Darrius pulled Severus down the hall, Jenny following behind, pulling on a dressing gown.

As they entered, they heard a little girl's giggle.

"See, I told you so," said Darrius in tone that left no doubt about his affront at being disbelieved.

Jenny's hand covered her mouth. "Good lord, how did you get up there, lass?"

Severus reached up and plucked the toddler from her perch. As she was lifted, she brought with her a stuffed dragon.

"That's mine," said Darrius trying to take the toy from her and making her cry in the process. "She's always trying to take it."

He finally succeeded in pulling it away. As he did, Saoirse let out a howl of anger. Then suddenly, the toy dragon began to hit Darrius with its tail.

"Ow! Daddy, make it stop," cried Darrius, unsuccessfully trying to throw the dragon way,.

Severus passed Saoirse to Jenny, and then pulled the toy away from his son. He pulled his wand from his dressing gown pocket and disenchanted the toy. Turning to his daughter, he pointed his finger at her. "That will be quite enough from you, young lady."

"Yeah," snarled Darrius. "You're a naughty girl."

Severus turned back to his son, who at that moment scarily reminded him of himself; standing with his arms crossed with a scowl on his little boy face. "Perhaps, sir, if you were to share your toys instead being selfish with them, she would not have been so inclined to try and take it from you. Now back to bed."

"Yes, Daddy." Darrius climbed into his bed and lay down. "But it's still my dragon," He added petulantly.

Severus walked over to his son and smoothed his hair. "Yes, it is your dragon, but perhaps for tonight, Saoirse may borrow it."

"Okay," agreed Darrius reluctantly.

"Goodnight, love," said Jenny, feeling more than a little confused.

Darrius yawned. "Night, night." He closed his eyes, already falling asleep, but called his father back.

"Daddy," he asked, "why were you eating Mummy's toe?"

Severus thought quickly. "Eating? No, no, Darrius. Mummy had hurt her toe and I was kissing it better."

"It was a funny kiss, Daddy." Darrius yawned again.

"Go to sleep, Darrius." Severus took a moment and pulled the blanket up over his sons' shoulder then closed the door as he left the room.

"What happened?" asked Jenny as she carried Saoirse back to her room. She placed the toddler back in the cot she was quickly growing out of.

Severus signalled for quiet, as Saoirse was falling asleep. He placed the dragon at the child's feet where she could find it, then cast a wordless charm on the cot.

When they got back to their own room, Jenny asked, "Was this Saoirse's magic?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. She wanted the dragon so badly, she wished herself to go to it – Apparated by accident." He snorted in amusement. "I've seen it among the students here a few times."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, as she was fetching a nightgown from her dresser.

"A former student of mine, Crabbe, used to love his food. More than once I got a call from the kitchens to remove him when he'd suddenly appeared asking for treacle tart in the middle of the night." Severus sighed. "He'll never enjoy that again. He died in the war."

He looked up and saw Jenny dressing in a long flannel night gown. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so afraid for her now. What if she goes to the lake, or the ice cream shop or the zoo…?" By the look on her face, Jenny was genuinely scared.

Severus stood in front of her and wrapped her in his arms. "No fear of that, love. She can move about our apartment and perhaps within the castle, but she can't leave Hogwarts that way. She'll just be sent back to where she tried to leave from." He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "In the mean time, I've warded her cot so she can't get out. Tomorrow, we'll go to Wee Wizarding Wonders in London and we'll buy a bracelet she can wear to stop her from Apparating at this age."

"It's that common?" She asked, becoming distracted as Severus nuzzled her neck.

"Common enough, now, about this abomination of lingerie you are wearing…" He began to un-button it from the neck.

"Severus," whispered Jenny. "You bit my toe. Will you kiss it better?"

The offending night gown was cast aside. "I am kissing it better, love. It's just a very, very progressive kiss from here…" he kissed her throat as he backed her to the bed. "To here…" he kissed her breast. "To here…" he progressed lower, but never reached her toe.

Another Quidditch Saturday; it was the semi-final game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, to see who would meet Gryffindor for the final. In the stands, several prominent alumni of Hogwarts were present; Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, Hermione and Ron Weasley, Draco and his new wife Gabrielle Malfoy (nee Delacour) and Lucius Malfoy. The game lasted two hours, coming to an exciting conclusion, when the first female Slytherin team member in memory, and current seeker, caught the Snitch. As the cheers died, and Snape received congratulations, both exuberant and reluctant, from staff and students alike, Lucius Malfoy waited until the end.

"Excellent match, old chap. You fielded an outstanding team this year." Lucius beamed as a group of Slytherins and the team passed, carrying the third-year girl Seeker who still held the Snitch in her hand.

"Thank you, Lucius. I'm sure this victory will bring the School cup back where it belongs- in the hands of Slytherin." Severus was quite gratified and satisfied with the results of the year. He'd hardly had to bolster his house's points at all. They should take the cup fairly for the first time in a generation.

"So," asked Lucius, "is Jenny cooking this evening? Her menu may be for the common man, but the flavours she conjures are to be savoured."

"I'm so pleased my wife's culinary skills are appreciated by you, Lucius. She has created, as usual, the steak and kidney pudding you so admire. In fact, I believe she made some for you to take home." Severus watched as confusion crossed his friend's face and decided to explain. "Lucius, you lauded her cooking when you ate with us. Jenny now feels responsible to provide you with enough food to take home to enjoy over a couple of days. It's the way with working class Northerners and Scots. To share one's good fortune is to bring good fortune back to one's family."

Lucius felt confused. "Severus, old chap, is this something your family would have shared?"

Severus looked off into the distance before replying. "Perhaps, if my family had felt anything towards each other…" He sighed. "Lucius, Jenny represents what is best among Muggles. I was lucky to find her and, Merlin knows, have her marry me."

"Come on, Darrius - Uncle Lucius, Draco, and his wife, are all coming for dinner tonight. I need to fix some fish for Gabrielle," said Jenny. "She doesn't like English beef.

"But, Mummy, Uncle Ooshus says that snobs never rush," retorted Darrius. "Snobs progress at a dignified, yet orderly pace, always appearing relaxed and in control… it's on page one of the book he wrote." Darrius continued to plod along at what he considered a dignified pace.

"He wrote a book on being a snob? Ha!" Jenny continued to make their way from the lake where she'd escaped to during the match, "I've had enough of your snobbery, OOF." Jenny tripped and fell over a thick tree root. Pain shot through her toe, leaving her unable to walk immediately. She was within sight of the Quidditch pitch and saw her husband talking to someone. "Darrius, I see your dad. Can you run and tell him I've hurt my foot, please."

"Okay, Mum, Snobs can run in an emergency." He took off at a run. When he reached his father, he stopped and saw that Lucius was the other person - his snob protégé.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Ooshus, I hope you are well?" Darrius thought he'd spoken in his snobbiest voice as he presented a courteous bow.

"Quite well, thank you, Darrius, and how are you, your Mother and sister?" replied Lucius,

'My sister is quite well, thank you, but my mother has hurt her foot and has asked…" He was interrupted.

"Darrius, your mother is hurt? Where is she?" Severus had grabbed his son's shoulder to look him in the face. "Where is your Mum? Tell me now." He gripped Darrius' shoulders and gently shook.

Darrius was scared. Daddy never spoke that way and never shook him. "Just there, Daddy." He pointed to the edge of brush by the lake.

Severus left, sprinting to where Darrius pointed. Several students watched the dour master run towards the lake.

Severus approached the area Darrius indicated and saw Jenny sitting on a log.

"What happened, Jenny?" He asked as he approached..

"Oh, nothing, really. I just stubbed my toe on a root or something, but it hurts to walk." Jenny grimaced as she tried to stand.

Meanwhile, Darrius was still standing with his Uncle Ooshus by the Quidditch pitch.

Come, Darrius," said Lucius, "we'll go back to the school. Your Father will look after your Mum." He held out his hand for Darrius to take.

Darrius took the proffered hand. "I know, Uncle. Daddy will make Mummy's foot better, just like he did last night."

"Last night?" wondered Lucius.

"Aha," replied Darrius. "Mummy hurt her toe last night and Daddy kissed it better. Mummy really liked it. My Daddy is a really good kisser."

Some seventh year students overheard the little boy and began to snicker.

Lucius was hard put not to laugh himself and pulled the child along. "Well, I'm sure your Mummy will be fine, then."

Darrius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Mummy and Daddy get hurt a lot 'cause they're always kissing and they always feel better afterwards. Grown-ups must be really clumsy."

"Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it," said Lucius, no longer hiding his amusement.


End file.
